picking up the pieces
by BakerStreet211b
Summary: Sequel to tough decision: After three years, Kazuha gets out of prison and tries to put her life back on track. And also her relationship with Heiji. Will the Osaka couple find a way back to each other?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own detective conan/case closed but I would love to ;)**

**Finally, the first part of my sequel to _tough decision_****_. _Actually, I had written this story shortly after tough decision but changed it again. The mood was too much like the story before and I wanted it lighter.**

**I hope you like the path I chose :)**

**Rate M for later chapters.**

* * *

Heiji was impatiently hopping from one foot to the other, looking on his watch every two minutes. This day seemed to be the most important for him. The day he met up with Kazuha. Normally, this wouldn't be special because they have been always together. But the past three years could hardly called normal. Only that he had graduated from high school and visited university in Tokyo now wasn't surprising. Maybe his city choice. Osaka remained his favourite. His hometown. But he decided to leave because of Shinichi. His friend managed to destroy the black organisation and gained his real body back two and a half years ago. Since then, their friendship grew more and more until he became an irreplaceable part of his life. Also because his best friend wasn't around. She wasn't at his graduation. Or his 18th or 20th birthdays, or his first day at university. And he had missed her terribly. But he didn't blame her, rather himself. Kazuha couldn't be there because she was in prison.

He remembered the day of the rendition of judgement clearly. The court room with the old-fashioned wood panelling and ugly linoleum covered floor. Fluorescent light spread a gloomy and depressing atmosphere. Kazuha sat in front of the judgement seat, so small and lost on her chair. Expecting the inevitable verdict. The judge coughed slightly. He was an old man with strained face and hornrims which slipped down his nose every thirty seconds. Most of the time he tried to put it back on its dedicated place.

"Toyama Kazuha, considering every relevant part of your case, there might be no other way than complying your plead of self-defence. But," he pushed his classes up," the fact that you didn't call the police and left the crime scene could not be ignored. Even worse, you manipulated the crime scene by removing evidence. You're a well educated seventeen years old girl. You should have known better. Additionally, your father is a chief detective. Because of that, I assume you're better trained in law and order issues than other teenager. I have to make an example for others. So, Toyama Kazuha, I condemn you to a three years' imprisonment."

"This is ridiculous! Are you..," Heiji jumped up from his seat, no longer able to keep his outrage under control. But also not able to finish his sentence. His father grabbed him hard and pulled him out of the court room even before the judge could respond. Heiji just say Kazuha's face for a second when she turned to him. White as a sheet with pure shock in the eyes.

He managed to free from his father's grip and flashed his eyes at Heizo. "Get off of me!" he yelled angry. "I have to go back inside."

"No, you don't."

"Get out of my way!" Heiji threatened. Suddenly, Heizo punched him in the face which made him fall backwards. "Haven't you done enough already? You make things even worse for Kazuha with our mindless actions. Don't you see that?" he shook his head in disbelief.

Heiji looked up to his father, completely shocked about the words.

Since then, their relationship changed. When Heiji and Kazuha came to the police station that special morning, they went to their father's and explained the whole situation. Both were shocked but Mr Toyama showed some kind of understanding. But his own father was furious, yelled at him. Asked him how he will become a detective when he thinks manipulating a crime scene for his own advantage might be acceptable. After that, Heizo didn't allow his son to go to any crime scene in Osaka. And Heiji, even understood his father's anger because of the manipulation, was angry because Heizo didn't even tried to realize why he had done it. To protect Kazuha. He knew later it was wrong but in this very moment he just panicked and acted impulsive. Like always. And he blamed himself terribly for it. For ruining Kazuha's life. But knowing that his father also blaming him made everything even worse. After trial, they didn't talk for weeks. Now, their relationship is stabilised but not like in earlier times. And another reason for Heiji to move to Tokyo.

A sudden movement jolted him out of his daydreams. The prison's gate opened and a person appeared, moving slowly to him. She just carried a bag which didn't seem heavy but the carrier may have a different opinion. She looked so fragile. Heiji knew that she lost weight. He nearly didn't miss any visit date but they were never allowed to touch each other. They had to sit on a table with lots of room between them and a prison guard close by.

"Heiji!" she smiled at him and quickened her path on the last metres. He embraced her, stroking on hand over her hair. It was much longer than before but he liked the look. In his arms, he felt her form and saw his suspicion confirmed about her weight. Kazuha was way too thin. He buried his face into her hair, trying to fight back tears of guilt and sorrow. After a minute, he broke the body contact and pulled her with him, the bag now in his hand. "Let me get you to your father. He allowed me to pick you up alone but had to promise to bring you as soon as possible to him. He's so incredible happy to see and hug you again," he twinkled with a smile on his face.

"And my mother?" she asked cautious.

"Umm.., she is thrilled to see you tomorrow. She has to work today," he replied, trying to sound easygoing.

"Don't take me for a fool, Heiji. He still refuses to talk to her, right?" her voice sounded incredibly sad. He pulled her back in his arms, placing a soft kiss on her temple. "I'm sorry, 'zuha," he whispered. "It's okay. Let's go home now."

When they arrived his car, she frowned. "What is that?" she asked confused. "A car," Heiji replied with a grin. "Have you already forgotten? It's used to bring someone from one point to another." "Really, you already make prison jokes two minutes after I got out? I thought you would have grown up over the last years and at least wait five," she smirked and even he couldn't refrain from laughing. Reminding him of their old verbal exchanges.

"Where's your motorbike?"

"In Toyko. I also thought it would be more comfortable for you."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks," she sounded a bit disappointed. Somehow, Kazuha thought they will drive like in earlier times. On his bike. With her arms around his waist. _Of course, I have to face a lot of changes, _she tried to comfort herself. _And need to view everything in a more relaxed manner._ _Right, good idea. Relax! _she breathed deeply and got into the car with renewed spirit.

Heiji started the engine and drove out of the parking lot. While he was fully focused on traffic, Kazuha used the opportunity for an undisturbed observation. It wasn't like they didn't see each other for ages but still different. In the prison visiting area, there was never enough time. But now… Comparing to his seventeen's self, he really looked more mature, his face fuller with a three-day beard. Also his figure. Broader shoulders, maybe also more muscles but she couldn't say for sure. He wore a jacket which covered these parts of his body. He just looked broader somehow. Or maybe it was only her imagination. _Doesn't look soo bad, _she concluded dreamily. „Is something wrong?" Heiji asked a bit confused. „You're staring at me."

_Oh shit!_ Kazuha's face turned purple for embarrassment. „Umm…I..just..umm..asked myself if… you didn't shave today, do you?" _Yeah, that sounds like a kind of logical explanation for staring, _she agreed with herself about the first thing that came to her mind.

Heiji stroked sheepish over his cheek. „Umm, I hadn't much time today. My train was late yesterday when I arrived in Osaka. And I had to stand up early this morning, soo.."

By seeing his uneasiness, Kazuha felt sorry for bringing that theme up. _Now he thinks that I think he didn't tidy himself up for our first real meeting since three years. Like it wouldn't be something special for him, _she cursed herself.

„Does it look that bad?" he asked uncertain.

_Kinda hot, actually. _„No, it's completely okay. Just crossed my mind. But not in a bad way. It's fine, really!" she tried to ease off the awkward moment.

Heiji just nodded and got his attention back on the street, but occasionally, rubbing his cheek absentminded.

When they arrived, Kazuha's father waited on the sidewalk in front of the house. She jumped out even before the car stopped completely. "Otô-san!" she yelled while falling in his arms. She could no longer hold back her tears "Kazuha-chan," he whispered in her ear. "I'm so glad to have you back." They stood like that for more than three minutes until Mr. Toyama guided her to the entrance, followed by Heiji. Inside the house already waited a bunch of people to welcome her. Beside her uncles and aunts, cousins and grandparents, there were also some old high school friends and Mr. and Mrs. Hattori together with Ran and Shinichi. A lot of hugs and warm words followed. Shizuka made all of Kazuha's favourite foods. The whole evening, she forced Kazuha to eat, always with the same phrase "Eat! You're too thin, Kazuha-chan. You need to gain weight!" In the end, her stomach hurt so much, she just crawled into her bed, falling asleep at once.

* * *

The next morning, she had problems realizing where she was. Familiar and strange at the same time. Completely awake, she took a closer look around. The furniture was still on the same spot. She walked over to her desk, sliding her fingertips over the wooden board. _Nothing changed since my last day here, _she noticed with a nostalgic smile. The eyes travelled through a picture of one with her mother on it. Suddenly, the urge to see her again was overwhelming. Kazuha reached for the mobile phone, typing a message for Heiji. Yesterday, they agreed to drive to Kazuha's mother together, but set no time. He insisted she need to sleep late and just let him know when she wishes the departure. _Within an hour might be enough time to get ready. _Then, she went to the bathroom and took a long hot shower. Back in her room, Kazuha stood in front of the wardrobe, examining her old clothes. Finally, she chose her favourite blouse and dark-blue jeans but one look in the mirror made her regretting the choice. Her clothes didn't fit anymore. Even her bra was too wide. She grumbled annoyed, then picking a wrap dress, mostly covering the weight lost. Just to be sure, she put over a wool cardigan. Her mother should not worry. After a short breakfast, she went outside and found Heiji leaning casually against his car. His glance rested on a few children who played soccer in the neighbours' front yard. _He shaved, _she noted with amusement. Finally, he became aware of her presence and opened the passenger door. "Milady," he offered with slight bow. "Thank you," she slipped into the car with a put-on attitude. After Heiji took his seat, she couldn't suppress a comment. "Since when are you so well-mannered?"

"You know, after yesterday, I wasn't sure if you still know how to handle a car right," he replied with a cheeky smile. "And before you gonna make yourself comfortable on the roof instead of the passenger seat and fly off on the expressway, I have to explain myself before your father." His face faked a frightened expression.

"Oh, I really appreciate your help. It seems that so many things change you know, this morning I found a **strange** guinea pig in my room. With paint on it!"

"Wow, really? Paint, hmmm! And you're sure it's not Yogi? Maybe after three years..." he kept his eyes suspiciously intense on traffic.

"No, I'm certain. Do you know anything about it?"

"Why should I?"

"Heiji?"

"No idea."

"Heiji?"

"Why asking me, I..."

"HEIJI!"

He jumped by that sudden scream, nearly drove into a parking car next to them. Finally, he sighed in surrender. "Fine. Yes, it was me. Happy?"

"Are you nuts? You painted an animal, for god's sake! Why?"

"Because your actual guinea pig died one year ago. I mean, you had it a long time and I thought you would be really sad about it. So, I tried to replace it. But I couldn't found one who really looked like your old Yogi. With the same colour and so on. And then...you know, it was late and sounded like a good idea back then," Heiji explained a bit offended.

"Ahou! In which way sounds 'painting a guinea pig' good?"

"I used food colouring, not some toxic stuff!"

"Oh, yes. That makes it much less crazy!" she replied sarcastically.

"Sorry for trying to be sensitive and not smashing the dead-guinea-pig-confession right into your face!" he slowly talked himself into a rage.

"Heiji, I'm not a small child anymore. That was my third guinea pig. Do you really think I'm that STUPID. Why didn't you just pin a note on the cage 'moved to a big farm with a lot of other animals where I can play and run the whole day. See ya, Yogi'?"

"Oh, would have been easier for me. Easier than visiting every pet store in Osaka until business hours ended! "

"But you...Wait!" They stopped in front of an iron gate. Through the bars you saw a long driveway leading to a large property. Heiji wound his window down, pressed the button of the intercom and said his name. Meanwhile, Kazuha read the entrance sign. "Why are you driving into a sanatorium? Do you have a case or something?" she sighed bugged. "But please hurry. I'm dying to see my mother."

"Umm,...I-I don't have a case here," he replied with serious expression, his eyes still on the road while gate opening.

At first, Kazuha looked puzzled and then realization hit her. "My mom lives here," she whispered in a rather broken voice. "No one told me that she..."

"We didn't want you to worry. She...she had a mental breakdown after your conviction. She blamed herself for your situation. We thought everything will be alright again before your return. But..."

"Why didn't YOU tell me?" Kazuha's eyes were full of accusation. _Not even he told me. My best friend, my..._

"I'm really sorry, 'zuha! But there was nothing you could do. And you shouldn't feel bad or blame yourself for her condition. "

"That's why she never visited me. And you always came up with lame excuses."

"I wanted to protect you, don't you understand!"

"That is none of your business. Stop treating me like a small child."

"What are you talking about? It's completely my business. I'm your..."

"NO! It's not. You have no right making decisions for me. Of course it would have hurt me but I had to deal with it. Like any other person in the world. Life is hard, it has not escaped me over the last three years, you know. Stay out of my life!"

She tried to open the door. "Kazuha, wait! I'm still driving."

"Stop the car!"

"What!?"

"I said: Stop the car. I'm going alone. You don't need to wait. I'll catch a cab."

"Come on, Kazuha. Please, I..." But she already left the car and slammed the door.

"Damn it!" Heiji banged his fists on the steering wheel in frustration.

When Kazuha reached the building, she settled on a bench nearby and cried uncontrollable. Because of her mother and because of Heiji. She couldn't believe what he did. Every time she asked about her mother, he lied straight into her face. Sometimes she was kinda hurt and angry of her for not visiting. Now, Kazuha felt terrible for those feelings. Terrible for assuming that she wasn't important enough for her mother. All because of Heiji! _BAKA!_

* * *

When Kazuha was back at home, she stretched out of her bed, completely exhausted. The last hours had been an emotional rollercoaster. It was great seeing her mother again, but she changed. A lot. There were worlds in between her and the strong mother she had known.

Detective Toyama stuck his head into the room. "How was your day, Kazuha-chan?" She sat up, looking at him with serious expression. "You know it," he noticed, taking a seat on the bed beside her.

"I can't believe Heiji lied to me all the time."

"Don't blame him. We decided it might be best for you."

She sighed. Now, she was too tired for arguing. "Let's talk tomorrow, Otô-san I need to digest the information."

"Of course, sweetie," he placed a kiss on her forehead and left the room. Kazuha laid back again, looking up at the ceiling. Somehow, she felt lost. Lost and alone. _If you really thought the world you had left will be the same by your return, you're the ahou! _A small voice echoed in her mind. _Of course not! I mean, maybe! I think I hoped for it. Yeah, I'm an ahou! _She realised with a deep sign.

The silence in the room was broken abruptly by a strange noise. After a few seconds, Kazuha realized it was the guinea pig that nibbled on the water bottle in his cage. It brought the previous discussion with Heiji back to mind. Suddenly, she burst out laughing. _That ahou! _ she smiled warmly. Deep inside, she knew, he lied to protect her. Like he always did. Still disappointed and hurt but also glad in a way. _It's good to know that he still cares for me and shows that in his typical stupid, maniac Heiji-style. I should talk to him. But not until tomorrow,_ she yawned and pulled the blanket up.

* * *

In the morning, she stood up early to walk over to the Hattori's house. Shizuka was already in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. She hugged Kazuha tightly, placing her on the kitchen table and put a lot of plates and bowls in front of her. Miso soup, steamed rice, grilled fish, tamagoyaki, tsukemono pickles and hourensou no gomaae. At least, she laid a plate full of round pastries. "I hoped you gonna come by, so I made your favourite: imagawayaki."

"Oh, arigato, Oba-san!" she already grabbed one of the pastries and ate with relish. _With vanilla custard, _she noticed gladly.

"Eat, Kazuha-chan! You consist only of skin and bone." Fulfilling her request with pleasure, Kazuha took another imagawayaki.

"Is Heiji already up?" she asked with her mouth full.

"No, not yet. But I gonna throw him out of bed within the next 10 minutes," she smiled diabolic and even Kazuha couldn't suppress a chuckle.

"Hey Oba-han! Did you see my blue t-shirt?" Heiji strolled lazily into the room.

"Yes, I put it in the washing machine."

"God, I didn't even wear it. Next, you will change the sheets while I'm still sleeping in it," he replied slightly annoyed. Just now, he noticed Kazuha's presence. "Kazuha," he shouted in surprise. The moment he went inside, her eyes widened. He wore nothing but shorts. While the discussion between mother and son, her eyes had wandered over his body. Her suggestion from two days before proved to be true. He had build up muscles. His upper body was indeed well formed. Her mouth went dry while suddenly images from their one night together flashed through her mind. _Not now, _she cursed silently. When Heiji turned to her, she couldn't stop her face from blushing. He also realized his outfit or rather the lack of it. Suddenly, he felt a bit uncomfortable and his cheeks started to burn. In the past, he never had cared about it in front of Kazuha, but suddenly he felt embarrassed.

"Go back to your room. After you put some clothes on, you can have breakfast," Shizuka manoeuvred his son out of the kitchen. "Since he lives in Toyko, he walks around like he doesn't own any clothes," she rolled her eyes while turning back to Kazuha.

"Because you wash everything that you get your fingers on," Heiji shouted from out of the hallway. Shizuka rolled her eyes. "Kazuha-chan, do you want to check if Ran-chan is already awakened."

"Ran-chan is here?"

"Of course, just like Shinichi-kun. There was no need for them to get a hotel room. We have more than enough space. Shinichi-kun stayed with Heiji and Ran-chan in our guest room."

Kazuha's eyes lightened up. "Of course."

When she entered the room, Ran was already dressed and preoccupied with making her bed. Looking up, she smiled widely. "Kazuha-chan," she shouted and hugged her tightly. "I'm glad you're here. Yesterday we decided to go shopping in amerikamura and later to an okonomiyaki restaurant. And we hope so much you will join us. Please! They will only talk about detective stuff. I need female support, please!"She also made a pleading gesture with her hands.

Ran's request got Kazuha into a pretty pickle. She came over to talk to Heiji about...about everything actually. They really needed to clean the air. Not only because of yesterday's fight. Because of the whole situation. Something changed between them. She couldn't really tell but it was there. Their friendship changed which wasn't a big surprise. Normally, they spent most of their time together. But then, everyone was on its own. They made new experiences, met new people and changed. Without the other one. Even the monthly visits, letters and emails couldn't maintain the formally strong bond.

"And think about all the clothes stores. The guys wouldn't dare to complain against so much girl power," Ran added and clenched her fist triumphantly. Kazuha looked bewildered at her friend who blushed for embarrassment."It's just...since Heiji moved to Tokyo; they spent so much time together. You know, solving cases and so on. Sometimes it's so hard to cope against both when we decide about activities. But now, you're back to redress the balance." She winked with a cunning smile then changed back to a warm one. "I'm really glad you're back. We missed you all so much. Especially Heiji. The last weeks became completely crazy. He walked around like a real nutcase. Told everyone, even strangers of your return. Shinichi said he chattered on to an old man during a case. His wife had been the victim and was strangled with a hair band. Which of course reminded the great detective of you. Heiji didn't stop bothering the mourner until he lost his temper and tried to beat him up with a biwa. Seemed to be a really ridiculous scene. He chased him through the living room until Megure-san and Takagi-san got hold on that old guy."

Kazuha wasn't sure if she should fell rather flattered or frightened. That story sounded besides of its ridiculousness very unlike Heiji. Normally, his full concentration lays on the current case. How often he forgot a date with her or even her existence. _Did he change that much? _That thought made her sad somehow.

Ran watched her friend's serious expression with astonishment. She also told the story to make Kazuha understand Heiji's feelings. After so much time, she wanted to get the ball rolling for them. Since Heiji moved to Toyko, Ran saw him waiting for her and showing no interest in any other women. Specially the day of Kazuha's return. Heiji followed her with his eyes the whole time while she talked with her family and friends and got stuffed from his mom who appeared every five minutes to put more food into the young woman.

„Kazuha-chan? Are you okay?"

"Umm, sure. I'm alright," Kazuha replied, putting on a smile. "You know, I could need a few new clothes and..," she got a small item out of her bag," Otô-san gave me his credit card." She declared with a wink.

"I have Shinichi's unlimited card his parents left to him," Ran smirked.

Both girls put on a naughty smile, leaving the guest room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review! :)**

And I know you won't get normally 3 years for that kind of crime but I needed it for my story, so please no lecture about it


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, never thought I need so much words to build the plot, but I'm glad It's done also because university starts again next week and I'm not sure how much time I will have for writing then. I think in this chapter, there not so much KazuhaxHeiji moments but in the next chapters, I promise ;)

Hope you like it :)

* * *

„Accountant!"

„Are you kiddin' me?! No way! Sometimes I think you just saying a job which pops up in your mind to provoke me," Shinichi replied annoyed.

"Pah!" Heiji leaned back on the bench he and his friend had been seated since half an hour now. He crossed his arms behind the head and commented in a huffy tone," Sooo, and what's he doing according to you, Mr. Smarty-pants?"

"Lawyer, of course! Look at the tie. And specialized in environmental law, according to his shoes." Shinichi looked very pleased with himself and also leaned back.

Heiji took a closer look on the guy who stood in front of a shop, eyeing the goods behind the window. His face put on a pissed expression while grunting. "Could be. Wasn't really concentrated. I mean it's a home match for me here in Osaka. So gave you credit. I'm too nice, sometimes."

"Yeah, right," Shinichi gave him a doubtful side glance.

"Maybe it would be easier if the girls wouldn't let us wait forever."

"For Ran, it isn't that long."

"And we're not even allowed to go in. Like if we're dog. When I had tried to walk in, they looked at me like I committed a capital crime," Heiji commented bugged.

"Of course, man! It's a lingerie shop," his friend grinned. "Ran never allows me to go in with her."

"Doesn't seem to bother you."

Now, Shinichi let out a guffaw. "Of course not. Okay, let me explain it for you _slowly_. My fiancé is going to buy new lingerie." His grin went even bigger. "And she wants to surprise me later when we're alone. Get it! When it comes to me, she can stay in there as long as she wants."

Heiji just nodded with a slight blush on his cheeks which caused Shinichi to laugh even more.

"Man, it's so great to have Kazuha back, so you can make this experience on your own."

"Ahh, just shut up," Heiji replied embarrassed. Looking to the shop where a lot of their products were shown in the window, his eyes laid on a black lace halter garter dress with attached stockings. Transparent in the front. Suddenly, his imagination wandered, visualize Kazuha in that outfit. Suddenly, heat build inside his body, spreading very fast and created an even brighter blush. Heiji tried desperately to focus his eyes on something else but also the other clothes in the display weren't helpful. Lace and leather corsets, push-up bras with skimpy V-strings and very revealing nightgowns. In the end, he fixated his full attention on a shop three houses besides which offered tools and other DIY products. On every item his eyes laid on, Heiji recapitulate if he might need it regardless of the fact that he only lived in a small apartment without much to repair.

Shinichi watched his friend's intensive staring and tried hard to suppress a saucy comment.

"So, what's your next move with Kazuha? I mean, after there were no walls between you two anymore, literally. Will she also move to Tokyo or…?"

"Hmm…," Heiji's features went extremely weighed down, gazing into the distance.

"Maybe you should talk about it first without ruffle. To see where your relationship gonna turn next," Shinichi said in an encouraging tone.

"I'm…I'm not even sure if we have a relationship," Heiji replied so low-voiced his pal nearly missed it. There wasn't even a need for him to turn his head to know Shinichi's expression. The long overdue explanation he avoided already for three years. "You know, our relationship just started when _that _happened. It was…hmm…only one month," he was also astonished by the realization. It had felt so much longer and more intensive because of the strong bond their lifelong friendship created. "Neither me or she have raised the subject since then."

"But why didn't you ask?" Shinichi didn't get it.

Heiji let out a big sigh. "Everything she got through the last three years was _my _fault." Finally, the words, which floated in his head all the years, bugged and depressed him, made him feel more than guilt-laden, were out. "She missed her graduation; her parents separated because of this story while her mother had a mental breakdown. She had to celebrate her 18th birthday alone in prison, surrounded by murderer, dealer and other rabbles. I mean, even now she will be marked as murderer and formal inmate by society. There will never be a normal life for her. Never. Because of me. How can I even ask her to be together with me?" He let out a bleak laugh.

Shinichi had no answer or even cheerful words. Seeing his friend with that hopeless expression on his face made him also feel miserably.

"Maybe….I'm just a coward. Honestly, I was too afraid of her answer. As long as I avoided the theme I lived into an intermediate state where I didn't have to face the unavoidable truth. I had to live three years without her, I cannot stand the rest of my life."

"Man, sounds like we really need a drink. Or rather a dozen. I send Ran a message that we already head to the restaurant." Shinichi slapped him encouraging on the back and stood up.

* * *

Ran and Kazuha arrived right on time. Shinichi just managed to build his friend up so the girls wouldn't notice something. He encouraged him that his situation might not be as bad as he imagined. And that a proper discussion with her seemed to be a better idea than never ending uncertainty.

Their shopping trip gave the impression of a real success regarding the quantity of shopping bags. Kazuha seemed to be in high spirits. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes sparkling, Heiji noticed pleased. And indeed, she really enjoyed the day. She missed these shopping tours so terribly. Just chatting with another woman about vanities and looking after fancy stuff had felt so incredibly great. And now her first time Okonomiyaki since three years. Awesome day!

* * *

"Oh no! Please tell me you didn't!" Shinichi struggled really hard to maintain on his chair while laughing himself to tears. Ran was in similar condition, dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

Kazuha put a spoonful of chocolate dessert in her mouth but also couldn't suppress a bright grin. Heiji sat on the other side of the table, pouting with red cheeks.

"It was your idea," he tried to justify himself.

"God, I was kidding. Seriously, which person would really do THAT. I mean in real life," Shinichi wiped a tear from his cheek. "You called me out of bed. I just wanted to go back to sleep. You made such a drama because of that dead guinea-pig. Oh, and I also suggested you could get yourself a costume of that animal and take position in her bedroom. Why hadn't you tried that out, hmm?"

Now, all three burst out laughing. Heiji's expression got even grumpier. "Maybe you would have gotten a proper belly rub from Kazuha," Shinichi gasped between laughers. But suddenly, he stopped. Heiji had grabbed his chocolate pudding and smashed a handful in the face of the young detective which expression turned into full bafflement. Ran and Kazuha nearly collapsed with laughter.

"Thought, you're in need for seconds," Heiji noted with dickish smile.

"Come on, I help you cleaning up," Ran stood up and pulled Shinichi with her before he could give a proper response in the direction of the delinquent.

"Seems that things didn't change even after his retransformation, right Onee-san? Maybe you still need highchair and bib," Heiji cat-called at them. Only Ran's grip around her finance's arm prevented him from storming back. But Shinichi managed to dart an angry glance at his friend before disappearing from their visual field.

Heiji turned back to Kazuha with a very self-satisfied smile. "You want some?" she offered her dessert plate into his direction. "Since your own is in Kudo's hair now," Kazuha winked. He caught his spoon with such a mischievous adorable smile which reminded her of their childhood when he got an idea for a prank. Normally, they got caught and their moms gave them a good telling-off. Or Heiji's father. But Heizo never blamed her, just his son for persuading her in such nonsense. Heiji just endured it with stubborn expression. Never dragged her in, too. With their moms, they never stopped blaming the other one with often led to a fight between the children. But with his father, Kazuha always had the feeling that Heiji felt responsible for protecting her in these moments. Heizo Hattori really loved Kazuha and treated her like a daughter and Heiji never wanted to destroy their relationship or his father's good opinion of her. And she remembered that she really loved him for that. When he stood there with his head down, his eyes fixing the floor and his lips pressing together tightly, Kazuha kept by his side and took his hand in hers. Heiji never showed any sign in his expression that he noticed this action but when their hands were intertwined, he squeezed her hand. She always knew she gave him comfort with that, although he never ever admitted it. In these moments, he was her hero. And when Heizo was done with his son, she always felt a bit upset. Then, Heiji pulled her with him, outside and gave her this adorable boyish smile which had made her heart beat faster. And even after all those years, it still had the same effect on her, she noticed with a light blush on her cheeks. Slightly embarrassed, she started eating the dessert in silence and even Heiji didn't say a word.

After a few minutes, Shinichi and Ran returned. When they arrived at the table, he bumped against Heiji's chair who just put a spoonful dessert in his mouth and immediately choked on it. "Oh man, I'm sorry", he said without any regret in his face or voice while Heiji coughed heavily.

"I just got a phone-call from Sousuke-kun. He, Takuya-kun and Mio-chan arrived yesterday and doing karaoke close by. They asked if we would like to join them," he turned to Kazuha. "They are from our university, too. Heiji and I are in the detective club there and they are a few of our members."

"Since two month, Shinichi is president of the club," Ran added with some proud in her voice.

"Yeah, and this," he slapped Heiji on his back, "is my substitute."

"Really?! Heiji told me that you both joined the club but that's new," Kazuha replied with surprise. "Congratulation!"

"Thank you," Shinichi smiled. He glanced shortly to his pal and added," You know, Tokyo University had a lot of great clubs. Also Aikido. I mean, If you think about studying, it's really a great place and also a renowned educational establishment."

Heiji looked baffled to his friend. _You scoundrel, _he smirked.

Kazuha seemed perplexed and also a bit self-conscious. "Umm, well…I'm not really sure right now. I mean, it's really hard to join a good university, especially Tokyo University. The acceptance tests are extremely tough. I'm not sure if I could…"

"But you learned for them over the last two years. You can do it," Heiji smiled encouraging.

"And you also made your high school diploma. Not in a normal school but it's the same in the end. You've got everything you need. And imagine: we would study together. Just think about it, okay?" Ran said warmly and took Kazuha's hand.

"I will," Kazuha nodded firm and squeezed her friend's hand.

"So, what about karaoke now?" Shinichi asked to everybody around.

"Are you gonna sing, too?" Heiji asked with a smug smile which earned him a pissed glance from his pal.

"You know, Ran and I go now and you and Kazuha come later when you have finished your dessert. I'll send you the address."

Heiji gave him an appreciative look for giving him time with Kazuha alone which Shinichi responded with a knowing nod. He and Ran left with the shopping bags they wanted to stow away in Shinichi's car before heading to karaoke.

* * *

_That son of a bitch, _Heiji cursed under his breath. He just left the restaurant with Kazuha and learned that Shinichi let the bill to him. _That's why he was so eager to leave. I'll get back at you, my friend. Just wait…_

"Look, the moon is so close overhead you feel you could reach up and stir him around," Kazuha looked dreamily in the sky, then smiling disarmingly at him.

His anger disappeared and left nothing but a warm feeling inside his chest caused by her smile. Suddenly, the urge to kiss her was overwhelming. To hold her in his arms and just feeling the softness of her lips again. But the fear of her rejection kept him from doing the last step.

"Yeah, it's really beautiful," he simply commented and continued walking by her side. He racked his brain on how to start the conversation. _Maybe with our last arguing._

"You know, I'm really sorry about not telling you about your mom. I…"

"I know you are. And I know you tried to protect me and I appreciate that. It's not so much that you lied to me. I mean, don't get me wrong I'm extremely pissed because of that. But…," she tried to find the right words," in former times, we told each other everything. I knew every detail of your life. As petty and stupid it might had been, I knew it. Now, I..," she sighed heavily," I feel expelled. From your life. I know it's stupid but I hoped even through three years of separation, we could remain that close like before." Kazuha tried to hold back tears." But we're not, right?" She looked at him with an incredibly sad expression, tears flooding her eyes now.

Heiji wasn't able to contain himself any longer and took her in his arms. Her head rested on his shoulder while he stroked comforting over her hair, the other arm around her waist. Her hands clung hard on his shirt, wearing out the fabric, but he couldn't care less at the moment. He knew she was right because he also noticed but didn't admit it. With every visit, he had felt more like talking to a stranger. Outsiders might not see a real difference in their behavior to each other but they did. And it hurt so much. Heiji placed a kiss on her hairline. "No, we're not," he whispered which made her cry even more. Removing his hand from her head and put it under Kazuha's chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. "But we gonna be again!" Heiji declared with steady voice, grim determination reflecting in his eyes which caused a small smile on her lips. "You think so?" "Of course! If not us, who else?!" he smirked self-satisfied. Kazuha couldn't help but chuckled about so much display of confidence. She leaned her forehead against his, closing her eyes. Heiji cupped her cheek with his hands, caressing the soft skin with his thumbs. They both lingered in that position for some time, enjoying the intimacy. "And how do you think we gonna do that?" Kazuha whispered against his mouth, eyes still closed. "Umm…" Heiji tried to clear his mind. The last minutes, he simply enjoyed her closeness and nearly forgot what they had talked about earlier. Remaining in their position with closed eyes, he responded," to begin with, we should being honest with each other and tell what's on our minds and about our day. Even petty stuff. Like we did all the years before." "Hmm, sounds like a plan," Kazuha replied. She put her hand on his cheek and rubbed the tip of her nose against his. Heiji's arms encircled her waist, pulling her closer. "Hmm," he murmured. "And to start with: today, I throw chocolate pudding on Shinichi," he grinned. Kazuha lifted her head and looked at him."I was there, too," she replied a bit confused. "I know but it was so great, I have to tell again," he smirked. "Ahou," she chuckled head-shaking. "Hey! If I had changed too much, you wouldn't have recognized me anymore," Heiji defended himself, half earnest only. "You're right! What would I do without a friend who smashes food on other people," she said with a raised eyebrow and added a quietly muttered: "… like a monkey."

" 'cuse me? What did you say?"

"Umm, nothing," she put an innocent look on.

"Yeah, right," Heiji, again, had a sly glance on his face. He pressed her even tighter against him, hands wandering up her back, sending electric vibes down her body. Suddenly, she became very aware of his presence. His hard chest pressing against her, the steady heartbeat pulsating under her hand and the addictive smell of his after shave. He used a new brand, she noticed by the way. More mature with a hint of sandalwood, buckskin and green apple. _God, he smelled so good_. She needed all of her strength not to jump on him, kissing him senseless and ripping off his clothes. Heiji bent down to the left side of her neck, stroking his nose over her skin up to her ear. The beard stubble brushing over her cheek while his mouth came closer. "What did you say?" he asked again with a deep, husky voice which created goose bumps over her body. "N-Nothing, really," Kazuha's voice was very high and squeaky. His glance met hers, a seductive smile playing around his lips, eyes heavy-lidded.

"Finally, I found you, Heiji-kun," someone yelled behind her. Heiji looked over her head, surprise showing on his face.

When Kazuha turned around, her jaw suddenly dropped. A young woman approached in front of them. Kazuha never saw a more beautiful person. She had even facial proportions, flawless fair skin and beautiful light blue eyes. Her dark hair was wearing over her small shoulder like a silk curtain. She had a well proportioned hourglass-shaped figure and even if wearing just a plain shirt and jeans, she looked like a goddess. Suddenly, Kazuha felt extremely unconfident. Her clothes hung like sackcloth over her figure. Her hair was a messy huddle and her make-up a disaster. And did she feel a pimple developing on her chin at this very moment?

"Mio-chan! What are you doing here?" Heiji asked with a smile on his face.

"Searching for you, obviously," she winked with a beautiful smile, showing her even white teeth. Her saucy answer made him chuckle.

Kazuha looked from one to the other, feeling more than unnecessary.

The female turned her attention to Kazuha. "And you must be Kazuha-san. Heiji's childhood-friend. It's really great to meet you. I'm Mio, Heiji's fellow student and also member of the detective club."

Her speech seemed nothing but kindness but there was something that troubled Kazuha. Maybe it was the way she said childhood-friend. Like something from a long time ago, a grown-up man doesn't need any more. And she also noticed the look of the other women to Heiji which showed more than simple friendship. Or was already more between them? How could Kazuha know what Heiji did over the last three years? He didn't tell her everything, she knew for sure. And this Mio seemed to be more than willing. Jealousy spread in Kazuha's mind and body, made her feel even more miserably.

"I'm here because of a murder case in the karaoke bar. We need your help," Mio explained, addressing to Heiji.

"Really? Kudo can't solve it on his own?" he was more than surprised.

Mio put on a mischievous grin. "Maybe, but it's really interesting and I thought you won't miss."

"Hmm, really? Interesting, you say?" he glanced to Kazuha, not sure how to decide. But Kazuha saw the sparkling in his eyes. He already tasted blood.

"What are we waiting for?" she simply asked which earned a radiant smile from Heiji and made her heart beating faster again.

* * *

When they arrive at the crime scene, Mio and Heiji immediately joined Shinichi and two other young men who stood together with Otaki-san. Kazuha was very pleased to see the police detective again. He nearly didn't change but seemed to lost a bit weight. When he saw Heiji, his face showed surprise, joy and panic at the same time which seemed very suspect for her. Heiji pat him pacifying on the shoulder and made a defensive gesture which seemed to calm the police detective down. Then, he pointed into her direction. Otaki followed his gesture and saw Kazuha, his face lightening up immediately. He came over and took her hand in his.

"Kazuha-chan! Oh, I'm so delighted to see you. Your father already told everyone at the headquarters of your return but seeing you standing right in front of me is even better. You know, we all were so devastated when we had to arrest you. Worst day in my whole career," he became misty-eyes and spontaneously hugged her. Kazuha was surprise first. They have never been that close but she was very toughed by his affection. Over his shoulder, she saw Heiji smiling at them. When he let go of her, he added," And also seeing you and Heiji together reminds me of the good old times when Heiji helped on the cases. Didn't feel like already three years since I last saw that boy on a crime scene."

Kazuha frowned. _Why three years? Heiji moved to Tokyo two years ago. And he visited Osaka regularly. That can't be. And by the way, he always stumbled into cases. Like Shinichi and Mori-san. _But when she tried to ask Otaki about it, one of the forensics called for him. He gave her warm smile and headed back to the crime scene. Kazuha decided to ask Heiji later. She went to Ran who sat on a bench near the entrance. "The same as usual, hmm?" she sat down.

"Tell me about it! It's like Shinichi's way is paved with corpses," Ran signed. "I think I will never really get used to it."

"So, you're waiting here for him?"

" Yeah! And also because of the lack of space. Five up-and-coming-detectives swarm round with police and forensics in a tiny room."

"Too many cooks spoil the broth, hmm?" Kazuha smirked.

Ran chuckled. "Maybe. But they're a good team, actually."

"Even Mio-san?" Kazuha couldn't suppress to ask.

"Right, you already met her. We couldn't kept her from running after you two. She said, Heiji's help is necessary. Shinichi doubted that but she was too eager."

_Of course she was, _Kazuha pressed her lips together.

Ran seemed to misunderstand the action. "Not that Shinichi doesn't appreciate Heiji's skills and his smart deductions. He just thought it wasn't that difficult and he didn't want to disturb you," she added hastily with a slight blush.

"Of course not, Ran-chan. I would never ever think that," she tried to calm her friend. Ran smiled relieved. "And Mio-san is a detective, too?"

"Yes, she is really smart according to Shinichi. He said, she is nearly as good as he and Heiji. A detective-freak."

"Hmm, really? And also very pretty," Kazuha commented. "A pretty and smart girl who likes solving cases." She got the feeling of someone punching her hard in the stomach.

Ran didn't miss the tone in her voice. "But there is nothing between Heiji and Mio, really. Just friendship, believe me," she said stern. "You know, I'm tired of waiting. Let's catch a cab, get our new clothes and try them on in your place. Then watching a romance movie with a lot of ice-cream, okay? They won't miss us. As usual," Ran rolled her eyes, then smiling mischievous. "By the way, we drive home tomorrow. And I think, we need a bit more girl-time."

Kazuha wasn't sure. One the one hand, she wanted to see Heiji solving a case. Seeing the glimpse in his eyes again. On the other hand, she wanted to be as far as possible away from that Mio. She had enough of her for one evening. And also, Heiji didn't seem to participate on solving the crime. He just stood alongside, watching his friends. But then, Mio appeared on his side, whispered something in his ears which made him chuckle. _They seemed very close, _Kazuha noticed frowning. "Okay, let's do it!" she declared.

"Great!" Ran smiled widely. "I'll tell Shinichi."

* * *

The next morning, Kazuha was more than sad. Heiji, Ran and Shinichi had to go back to university. Exam period started and they had to study. She knew that already. It was the time when Heiji couldn't visit her in prison and had to stay in Tokyo. She always marked the days in her calendar until he came back.

But his time, she wouldn't just wait for his return. No, not this time. This time, she wanted to start her regained life. Finally…

* * *

So, what do you think?

Reviews are very welcome :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, 3. Chapter finally done. It's a lot longer than the others but it was really hard to make a cut. And I wanted to upload that before the next week.**

**I hope you like it. It's a more HeijixKazuha now and also a tiny bit ShinichixRan, but not much. I'm not good in writing ShinichixRan fanfic, even though I also love them as a couple. :)**

**It will take more time to do the next because I have a lot of work to do now. But I do my best.**

* * *

Kazuha stood in front of the huge building, a queasy feeling in the stomach. People passing her, piled inside like a swarm of bees. _Seems like I'm the only one hesitating, _she sighed heavily. _Okay, get a grip! This is what you want, what you dreamed about over the past years. GO INSIDE! _

Taking a step foward, she slowly began to move, finally entering the building. Taking a glance around, it looked as great and impressive from the inside as from the outside. The University of Toyko. She really did it. Studying at one of the best universities in the country. It was her first day. But Kazuha couldn't believe that she was here now. The last weeks and months, she learned hard for the acceptance tests. Actually, there wasn't so much more to learn since she made nothing else in prison. After graduation with correspondence school, it was her lifebuoy, an anchor who helped her surviving when homesickness or desperation had overcame her. Thinking about what you want to do when you're out. She learned very fast that everyone in there needed that. They talked about it most of the time. Like Yuki-san, who had a four-years-old son. She dreamed about playing with him in the park, cooking his favourite food or visiting the cherry blossom festival together. Sadly, when she will be out, her boy gonna be a grown up man. But that was something you never say. Destroying the dreams of someone meant also destroying their will to live. Within theses walls, Kazuha was the lucky one. She knew that and was grateful. Besides, she had so much to live for: her father and mother, her friends and of course Heiji. To be reunited with him made her so incredibly happy. But she had no idea what was going on between him and Mio-san.

He liked her, obviously. When they talked on the phone, he often mentioned her. Too often for Kazuha's liking. When he had left for Toyko, they agreed to phone frequently and try to build up their friendship again. And it was great to be informed about his life and also let him know about hers. But this Mio bugged her. Heiji was never the type of having friendships with girls. Honestly, Kazuha had been his only real female friend. Otherwise, he just hung out with guys. But what really made her blood boil was his behaviour to her. As his long-life female friend, she knew how he usually treats them, or better just Kazuha since there wasn't anyone else before. He yelled at her, insulted her and often forgot their dates. Once, he told some foreign guys she was his penalty. But to Mio, he was really kind. And also spoke really kind of. Mio-chan was so nice and smart and funny… blah, blah, blah. Kazuha was so relieved they just talked on the phone so he couldn't see her annoyed face.

She tried to find out what was between them from different directions. For example his mother. Kazuha was anyway often at the Hattori's. Always felt like a second home and also since her mother was away, Shizuha insisted that she had to come over for dinner or breakfast or lunch or brunch or just a snack. Sometimes all in one day. In the end, she gained twelve pounds over the last two months. But Shizuha couldn't tell her anything important according to Heiji and Mio. Just friends, she always said.

Then, she tried Ran which wasn't that easy. Like Heiji and Shinichi, she was busy studying for the exams and also with preparing her wedding. In the end, Kazuha decided to investigate when she gonna be in Tokyo, too.

Now, she lived in the city for three days. Got a small appartment a bit far from the campus but it was hers. Felt soooo great. And yesterday, they made a welcome party for her in a students bar. Unfortunately with Mio, too. But it was still good. Kazuha also found out that an old classmate from her and Heiji also studied here and was a member of the detective club: Sousuke-kun. At first, she didn't recognize him. In school, he was extremely chubby but lost a lot of weight now. She had to admit he looked really handsome now. And also told him that. He blushed a bit and told her that Heiji and Shinichi helped him. Went to the gym with him, jogging in the morning and Heiji took him to Kendo. _That's why Heiji also looked more muscular, _she had assumed. With a chuckle, she thought about baking a thank-you-cake for Sousuke.

Also, Sonoko appeared. She didn't change a bit since Kazuha saw her last. She studied at Tokyo University too but rather to be with Ran and also killing time until Makoto will come back. He still travelled around the world and Sonoko waited for him to propose. Finally. Two year ago, he overcame his shyness and confessed his feelings for her. After that, Sonoko hoped their relationship would take the next step.

„Like what?" Ran and Kazuha asked in unison.

„Like SEX!" Sonoko yelled, throwing her head and hands in a desperate gesture on the table.

„Sonoko! Please, stop yelling something like that in public," Ran hissed, looking around if someone glanced over to them. They sat sligtly away from the others who positioned themselves on another table, dicussing a case which came up just a few hours ago.

„But I will die as a virgin," she lifted her head, tears shimmering in her eyes.

„No, you won't," Ran smiled soothing. „Maokoto is just a bit shy. He needs more time than other but he loves you."

„A bit shy," Sonoko laughed derisive. „You know what he said shortly? Or better what I forced him to admit. He wants to wait 'til marriage."

„Really?!" Ran and Kazuha asked again at the same time.

„That's really sweet somehow," Ran said, still a bit surprised.

„Maybe," Sonoko crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat. „But you know how long he needed to say 'I love you'. How long will he take to propose? I will die as a virgin. I will never have kids."

„Sonoko, I think you overdramatize the whole situation. I'm certain it won't take much time 'til he put a ring on your finger," Ran replied encouraging.

Suddenly, Sonoko put a smug grin on her face. „You can talk well. Shinichi can't keep his hands from you since he got his old body back. And since you're engaged it even got worse."

„SONOKO!" Ran's face turned as red as a beet. „Stop talking nonsense!"

„Pah! It's more than true," She sighed heavily. „I never have any luck. I mean even the Osaka-guy got his arse in gear. And seriously, I always thought that would never happen. So oblivious to love, it was really funny sometimes."

„What do you mean?" Kazuha asked astonished.

„You know exactly what I mean," Sonoko smirked filthy. „You also got horizontal with him. Don't even try to deny. Ran told me."

„Ran!" Kazuha yelled accusing with a bright red face.

Her friend looked very guilty. „I'm so sorry, Kazuha-chan. You know how annoying Sonoko can be. She had bugged me constantly and on day, I accidently blabbed it. But I told no one else, I swear."

„And, how was he?" Sonoko asked openly.

„Ran!" Kazuha yelled again, this time with a help seeking glance.

„I know Shinichi from Ran. But it would be interesting to know how the other detective-freak is doing."

„Sonoko, for god's sake! Would you stop embarrassing us!" Ran shouted in a pissy mood.

Again, Sonoko smashed her upper body on the table. „I'm so dumb, I know. That's why Makoto will never ask!" she sobbed very noicy.

„Oh my god!" Ran sighed in resignation.

„Sonoko, that's not true," Kazuha said softly.

„It is! I will die lonely. And as virgin!" came the muffled answer from the table.

Ran and Kazuha looked at each other, unsure what to do while Sonoko complained into the table surface.

Kazuha sighed resigned. „Fine!"

Sonoko's head shot up, curiosity flashing in her eyes and even Ran tilted her head.

„It was…," she paused and looked to the other table where Heiji sat together with his club members. Suddenly, her face put a dreamy expression on. She turned back, smiling," …really, really good."

Ran returned the smile, a slight blush on her face.

„That's what I figured. He's a hothead but that might be a pro in bed. And I beg he has stamina because of his aikido and other sport stuff," Sonoko concluded with a serious expression.

„Sonoko!" both yelled again in embarrassment.

„But what you gonna do with _her_?" Sonoko pointed at Mio who seemed to be in a very intimacy discussion with Heiji, leaning very close to him with her breasts brushing his arm.

That view nearly forced Kazuha to vomit. Suddenly she felt sick.

„They're just friends, Sonoko," Ran replied firm.

„Does _she_ know that?" she perked her eyebrows up. „I don't like her. She's too…perfect. That's too ominous. And when she talks, I'd like to punsh her in the face."

„Really, Sonoko. You're exhausting today."

„If that bitch ever comes close to Makoto-san…."

„It wouldn't matter. In Japan, a man can't be married to several women at the same time," Kazuha commented with a straight face, nipping on her drink. Ran tried to suppress a chuckle.

Sonoko looked at Kazuha with an undefined expression, then she smirked. „Good one, Toyama," she said acknowledging, then going back to their topic. „But seriously, Ran. Do you like her?"

„I have nothing against her. She is always kind to me."

„Of course, you're Shinichi's woman and the nicest person on earth. There's no one who doesn't like you!"

„You're talking nonsense!"

„Do you two _really_ know her?" Kazuha asked.

Both thought for a minute. „Not really, actually," Ran admitted. „She's always with the guys, never with us. We never had a real girl-talk or so…"

„See! That's strange," Sonoko nodded with a knowing expression.

„It's not," Ran shaked her head. „ She prefers male acquaintances. That's not a crime. And she's also the only girl in the club. Not her fault."

„Pah! Why would she prefer them for us?" Sonoko asked offended.

„Maybe less embarrassment," Ran replied blaming.

„Whatever her reasons are, I'm pretty sure they include Heiji," Kazuha said with a sad expression, looking into their direction.

„Kazuha, it's really not…" Ran stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Shinichi came over, leaning forward. „I think we should stop for today. Tomorrow are classes and I think, Kazuha wants to start her first day without bags under her eyes," he winked into her direction. She smiled and nodded in agreement.

When everybody started to leave, Heiji insisted to bring Kazuha home.

„So, how was it?" he asked while turning his car on the main road.

„Good! Seeing Sonoko-chan again and also Sousuke-kun. Unbelievable how he looks now."

„Was a tough job but nothing that's worth having comes easy, right?" he looked at her with a specific glance that made her heart beating faster.

„Y-You're right," she replied husky.

Heiji turned his eyes back on the road, smiling.

„You know," Kazuha started, trying to find the right words." It would also be great, um…i-if we would do something only together. You know like we used to in Osaka."

„Yeah, that would be. Um..you know, wednesday evening would be perfect. And I don't have classes the next day and you too. So, we gonna have plenty of time. What do you think?"

„Great! That's settled. And what?"

„Leave it to me since I'm living in Tokyo much longer than you," he smiled.

„Oh, but it has to be something special," she insisted.

„Of course," Heiji replied a bit indignant.

„As long as you at least show up…," Kazuha smirked.

„Oh come on, it wasn't that often and I also apologized every time."

„Doesn't bring my wasted lifetime back," she commented dryly.

„Maybe I couldn't overcome my fear of a certain person who never stops bugging me and rather stayed at home," he replied cheeky and looked challenging at her.

„Shinichi of course," she said in a serious tone without any muscle twitching in her face.

Heiji laughed out loud. „God, what have I done to deserve you, really?" He parked in front of her appartment.

„Asked me the same question about how lucky _you_ are," Kazuha answered self-satisfied and got off of the car. She turned and lowered her head to get eye-contact. „And don't forget to tell me time and place for the date. Good night!" and shut the door.

„Night!" he yelled into her direction, while she already headed to the entrance of the building. He couldn't help but looking after her, smiling wide.

* * *

Ran sat on her vanity table, brushing her hair and preparing for bed. Officially, she still lived with her father but long before their engagement, she moved into Shinichi's home. Mori yelled and stormed but she had already made her decision. After the whole Conan-story, she refused to talk to Shinichi for months, but he never gave up. In the end, she realized that she never wanted to be seperated from him again in her whole life. And after her proclamation, Eri decided to move back to Kogoro. Only because someone had to look after that drunkard before he will drink himself to death and never meet his grandchildren, she declared. Ran had just nodded in response and chuckled to herself.

Shinichi entered their bedroom, just wearing some pyjama pants which hung casually under his hip bones. A few water drops from facial cleaning shimmered on his bare, well-developed chest. She cursed silently because she had something important to discuss and his outfit always made her forget everything. She was pretty certain he knew that. Of course, he was a detective. Slowly, he headed in her way.

„Hey," he simply said, pulling his arms around her and burying his face in her neck. Shinichi started kissing the soft skin. His hands wandered over her lace nightgown, pulling her up to press her body against his. When he gently bit her neck, Ran couldn't suppress a moan.

„Shinichi," she uttered breathless.

„Hmm," he replied absentminded, taking her earlobe between his teeth to nip lightly, his hands already searching for a way under the nightgown.

„You need to talk with Heiji."

„Now?" he yelled, lifting his head to look at her in confusion. His expression made her chuckle.

„No, not now. But real soon." She turned in his embrace. „Because of Kazuha."

„Is something wrong with her?" concern showed in his eyes. For this, she simply loved him. His unrestricted caring for others.

„No, she's fine. It's just…I think she might have a wrong image of Heiji's and Mio's relationship. I mean I'm not even sure what relationship that is exactly but Heiji should make it clear what he wants from which women."

„He wants Kazuha, that's for sure," Shinichi simply replied.

„That's great but does Kazuha know that? Look at Heiji and Mio. They're very close. Like the way he and Kazuha used to be and that's bothering Kazuha, I can see it. He needs to tell Kazuha that he just wants her or stop flirting with Mio in front of her."

He cratched his head, reflecting. „I know what you mean. I also noticed it and talk to him before he screws up, okay? But not now," he smiled wolfish, claiming her lips.

* * *

„Hey man, do you have a moment?" Shinichi waited outside of the lecture hall, nearly the whole students passing him before Heiji walked out.

„Kudo?" he looked surprised. „Sure, but my next class starts in 15, soo…"

„Won't take that long. Just want to draw your intension on something: You know, your friendship with Mio-chan might, for some outsiders, not look as clear as it is for you."

Heiji' expression showed more than unintelligible. „Huh?!" he frowned moronic at Shinichi.

„For example, Kazuha-chan," his pal continued. „For her, it might look like you're interested in Mio-chan."

Heiji laughed doubting. „Nonsense! I never did anything like that. And I have no interests in Mio-chan. Never had. I mean, she's pretty but Kazuha too, so…"

„Sometimes, it's hard to tell. Like yesterday evening, you two sat together and acted all lovey-dovey."

„NO, we didn't!" Heiji shouted embarrassed. „Bullshit!"

„And why didn't you sit together with Kazuha-chan?"

„Because of the case we talked about, remember? And she also talked with Ran-chan and Sonoko-chan about girl stuff and other nonsense. No, thanks!"

„Charming!" Shinichi commented dryly. „So you prefered spending the evening rather with a female friend than with the women you actually want to be with. Makes a lot of sense."

„You didn't sit with Ran-chan, too!"

„Yeah, because we live and study together, dork. There's no need to stick 24/7. Look, I just try give you a friendly advice. Minimize your activities and change your behaviour to Mio-chan into a more friendship way when you're really serious with Kazuha-chan."

„Listen, I know Kazuha a lot better than you and she said she likes Mio-chan. And I told her that we're just friends, so she knows it. Case closed!"

„Yeah, and women never say one thing and mean something completely different. Or make the wildest speculations about something instead of just asking what's really going on. They're like an open book, right?" Shinichi commented with dry sarcasm.

„You're an expert since your engagement, right?" he replied sniffy.

Shinichi sighed. „Just be cautious, okay. I mean, Mio-chan is a really, really pretty girl. Maybe Kazuha-chan gets jealousy or feels insecure in her presence. That won't help your relationship."

„But Kazuha has no reason to be jealous. Mio-chan cannot compete with her, in any way," he showed real blankness regarding Shinichi comment.

His friend grinned, slapping him on the back. „I think, you should tell that someone else," he winked.

„She knows that." Heiji was offhand about it.. His friend doubted it but couldn't do more than advising. „Oh, and we go on a date tomorrow. Her idea," he smiled smugly. „But I'm still searching for a suitable place. Any suggestion, you woman whisperer?"

The young detective raised an eyebrow, then smiling cheeky. „Your bedroom!"

Heiji's jaw dropped open, blushing. „I said: suitable."

„Then her's." Obviously, Shinichi got his rocks off at the moment. Seeing his friend struggle with embarrassment and still remaining some dignity. He saw that Heiji imagined the scenario and seemed anything but unwilling though he wouldn't admit. „God, you're such a douchebag," he replied husky, avoiding his pal's glance.

Shinichi leaned forward, whispering in his ears. „You know, I know what Kazuha-chan bought in the lingerie shop back then in Osaka 'cause Ran got the same. You should **really, really **consider the bedroom idea." His smile became even brighter while Heiji's eyes widened, his cheeks grew more red. He swallowed hard.

„So, I have to go now. Umm, you know, umm…c-classes, yeah right, classes," he tried to get his mind back together.

„Sure, but please think about the whole situation with Mio and Kazuha and act with caution, okay?" Shinichi said and added silently, _you mindless numbskill._

„I will. Promise," Heiji replied. _You arrogant smartass, _he adressed in Shinichi's direction and walked away.

„Oh and don't forget about the papers we have to fill out for administration. You promised me!" Shinichi yelled into his direction.

„I won't!" He shouted without turning around.

* * *

_Holy shit, I forgot, _Heiji cursed silenty. He stood in their club room, bent over a lot of papers. He promised Shinichi to do that for him because he had to got to dance classes with Ran. For the wedding. But he really forgot. And they have to throw the papers into the letter box by 6 p.m. It was the same stuff, every club at university has to fill out every year. Otherwise, they will be dissolved. But it was possible. He had three hours until them. The only problem was that he also had his date with Kazuha today. In two hours. And he had to drive there, too. He already skip the hope of changing his clothes at home before. Luckily, Mio-chan agreed to help but she couldn't go the work because only the president or his substitute were authorized to sign.

„Heiji-kun, stop making that face. We'll handle it," Mio said encouraging.

„I hope so," he sighed. „I can't let Kazuha wait. She'll never forgive me."

„Kazuha-chan?" she asked astonished.

„Yeah, we have a date at five. I thought about Kasai Rinkai Park. There's Japan's biggest ferris wheel. She loves them. And also snack stands. You wouldn't believe but she is a real chowhound," he chuckled.

„Sounds really great. Hope you have fun together," she tried hardly to remain the smile on her face.

„Thanks," Heiji smiled, not noticing the small change in her behaviour. „Oh shit. Got the wrong paper here. I'll be right back, just head over to administration for the right one." He left the room.

Mio stood there, thinking. She looked over to the wall clock, to be torn between doing it or not. With a sense of guilt, she turned back the time of the display.

* * *

Kazuha stood in front of the park's entry, waiting. There were still seven minutes until 5 o'clock. But she hoped, Heiji would come earlier. She didn't feel too well, actually. Yesterday, she had to walk home in the rain. She forgot her umbrella and the metro line in her direction got a blackout on the way. Today, she woke up with a cold and a heavy feeling in head. She thought about canceling the date with Heiji but refused in the end because she wanted it to much. _And I think I'm feeling much better, _she lied to herself. Actually, she only wanted her bed. And some tea. Unfortunately, the entrance was on a windy place and she already froze. „I hope he will arrive soon,"she murmered jittering.

* * *

_Shit! Shit, shit, shit"! _Heiji cursed while driving like a maniac. _How could this stupid clock break today. Of all days. Holy shit! _He looked to the clock at his dashboard. _6:22, great! Really great. She's gonna kill me._ Finally, he arrived at the park. After searching for a parking spot, he run to the entrance.

„I'm soo sooo sorry," he said when he headed to her. But instead of an outburst of rage like he knew from her so well, Kazuha looked at him with glazed eyes. „I'm not feeling so good," she simply replied, leaning on him.

„Kazuha?" he looked down on her, confusion showing in his eyes. He put on arm around her, the other went to her cheek. „God, you're burning hot." He cursed himself. _She's sick and l let her wait in the cold, _Heiji realized guilt-laden. „I'll drive to the hospital with you."

„No," Kazuha murmered, leaning the head into his neck's crook. „I want my bed."

He sighed heavily, placing his lips against her forehead. „Okay, but I will stay on your couch tonight and if you just get a little bit more sick, I'll drive you to a doctor, okay?"

She simply nodded against his neck.

* * *

Finally, he managed to get her to bed. On the way back, they came into traffic and then he couldn't find a parking spot in front of Kazuha's appartment. It was nearly 8 o'clock when they walked in the flat. He guided her straight to the bedroom where she immediately fell on the bed.

„Do you want to put nightclothes on," Heiji asked.

She just murmered something but he thought he heard approval. He went to her closet and picked a big t-shirt which he recognized as one of his old's. Memories flashed in his mind about the last time he saw her in that. F_ocus, man, _he shoke his head._ Gonna work as a nightgown for the moment_, he decided.

Laying it beside her on the bed, he looked to her. „Are you able to change alone?"

She nodded, struggling a bit to sit up. He left the room while she changed, not knowing if he was either glad or sad that she wanted to do it on her own. After a few minute, he came back in, finding her already under the blanket.

„Do you still need something?"

She shook her head slightly, eyes already closed.

„Okay. But just in case, I'm right there in the living room." He was about to leave the room, when Kazuha murmured something. Heiji walked back to her, kneeled down to bring his face close to her's. „Did you say something?" he asked softly.

She opened her eyes, glancing at him. „Could you stay a bit longer here with me?"

„Sure." He replied, sitting down on the floor in front of her bed.

„No," Kazuha said. „I mean here." She lifted her blanket a bit. „Until I fell asleep."

„Umm, okay," Heiji replied astonished. Slowly, he crawled into her bed. When he laid down, she snuggled against him, placing her hands on his chest and her head under his chin while he encircled her.

„Thank you," Kazuha murmured drowsy.

„No problem," he whispered. His hands stroked comforting over her back. That was indeed an outcome of the evening he had never expected. Made his way into Kazuha's bedroom, but not the way Shinichi suggested. But he wouldn't stay that long, he said to himself. Kazuha just needed a bit comfort. When she fell asleep, he had to go on the couch. Was the only right thing to do. Even when it was so comy in bed with her. He bent down, inhaling the scent of her hair. _God, I missed that so much. She still smells the same._

Suddenly, Kazuha turned her gaze to him, a hooded look in her eyes. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Heiji's lips until turning back to her former position as if nothing had happened. Unlike Heiji who froze in astonishment, then smiled dreamily, closing the eyes and placing his lips on her parting, remaining like that for some time. „I love you," he whispered in her hair but Kazuha was already fallen asleep. _Just staying here for only five minutes, _he supressed a yawn.

* * *

The next morning, Heiji woke up by a sudden movement against his front. Kazuha had changed her position. Previously, they lied close to each other, her back against his chest with his arm loose around her waist. Now, she turned to face him, snuggling again against his body. Half-sleeping, he pulled her closer until his nose brushed against hers. Noticing the familiar scent, he realizied subliminal Kazuha's presence in his arms. Slowly, his lips wandered from over her cheek to the lips, kissing them softly. After a few minutes, the kiss became more intensive. Heiji nibbled on her lower lips before his tongue slipped into her mouth, savoring the feel and taste of her. The dizzyness from the not fully awakened state and the sensation, which caused the feeling of Kazuha's body against his own, made him act more on his primary instincts. His hands glided down her back over the bottom to her thighs. Pulling them around his waist, the hands wandered back upwards, gliding under her long shirt to her bottom again. He squeezed the buns, pressing her core hard against his groin. The movement mad him moan in her mouth. Buring the face in her neck, he started to nibble hard on the skin while using the hands on her backside to move her against his growing erection. Hearing her heavy breathing, he moved his lips upward to her cheek. Suddenly, he noticed the heat radiating from them. Suddenly, the dizzyness in his head vanished. He put both hands on her cheeks. _She still has a high temperture, _Heiji realized. She laid in front of him with closed eyes and a heavy breathing.

„Kazuha?" he asked softly, trying to get some reaction. The only response was an undefinable murmbling, but no real awareness of her environment and also of his presence. Heiji felt like someone throwing a bucket with icy water in his face. Immediately, he got out of the bed and tried to keep his thoughts in order. _At first, bring the fever down. _He managed to give her some water, actually a lot of. She seemed to be very thursty. Then, he put a damp cloth on her forehead and also made leg compress. Like his mother always did when he had high temperature. _Hope it will work. _After that, he took a cold shower, really cold. To wake up fully and also to punish himself. He couldn't believe what he actually did. Forcing himself on Kazuha while she was ill. Heiji never felt more embarrassed and more like a complete idiot.

After showering, he decided to order some food and also get his laptop out of the car. Trying to distract himself with work for his classes, but his mind requently moved back to events of this morning. _Seriously, can't you keep your hormons under control? What if Kazuha remembers? _In that case, he wouldn't be able to look into her eyes anymore. God, what would she think of him? _But I didn't do it on purpose, _he tried to defeat himself. _I was only half-awake. And it was somehow a continuation of my former dream which I can't control. It was all about the t-shirt that reminded me of the beginning of our relationship. The one month before everything went wrong._

**************************FLASHBACK***********************************

It was one evening when Kazuha suddenly appeared in his room. When they were younger, it tried to figure out the easiest way to climb upwards. At Kazuha's home, it wasn't really difficult because of a tree on front of her bedroom. Heiji's was tricky so they needed a lot of time and a lot of injuires. They did it because of fun but never thought that, a few years later, it might also be very helpful. On that evening, she was completely soaked because of the rain. So much that someone else might easily missed the tears which tropped down her face. He had been surprised why she sneaked into the house but she didn't want his parents to be informed of her presence. She had run away from home. Her parents had a fight again. A bad one. Her mom had gambled again and her father found out. They were so loud that she had heared every single word. Ginshiro had threatened his wife with divorce if she wouldn't stop. Kazuha hadn't been able to stand their fight any longer.

He still remembered how she looked back then: so fragil and lost. At first, he gave her a towel to dry herself and one of his long t-shirt. While she changes in his room, he sneaked into the kitchen and stole some of the imagawayaki's, his mother made for the next day: Kazuha's favourite snack. To cheer her up. When he came back, she sat on his bed, flipping halfhearted through one of his book. He placed the imagawayaki in front of her and indeed, her face lightened up a bit. Heiji sat on his bed, back against the headboard and pulled Kazuha between his leg so she could rest against his chest. He pulled the blanket over their legs so Kazuha might not freeze. They ate the snack while she told him about the fight. After a while, they changed the position and laid down, facing each other while talking.

It was close to three in the morning when Heiji woke up, realizing that they both fall asleep. The bedside light was still on, flooded the room in a dimly lit. His gaze fell on the person next to him. She looked so peaceful, her hair was slightly curled from the rain before, framing her face. She had looked so beautiful back then. He was really tempted to kiss her. Just once. She wouldn't even notice. Slowly, he draw closer to her, placing his lips on hers. It felt really good, he had to admit. But suddenly, Kazuha opened her eyes, looking at him in astonishment. He felt like caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Blushing but kept looking in her eyes, an unsecure smile on his face. Suddenly, she moved forward, took his head into her hands and kissed him fully on the mouth. He was surprised first but then returned the kiss eagerly. They laid like that for the next hours, cuddling and kissing until dawn. Kazuha had to leave until her or his parents found out that she stayed here overnight. She kept on his shirt and just put her jeans back on. That was the last time he saw that t-shirt again. For now.

When they saw each other again in the morning for their regular way to school, no one said a word about the night. They just walked side by side, her hand in his. After that, the night time visits became regulary. Mostly at Kazuha's place, also because Heiji didn't want her to walk outside in the night. Sometimes, they just cuddled. But after two week, things got more heated between them. Still, Kazuha didn't want to do the last step that early and Heiji understood. But sometimes, it had been really hard to understand.

Like a very special night. Heiji already laid in her bed, reading one of his Ellery Queen books when Kazuha walked out of the bathroom. He looked up shortly and focused back on the page. But then he paused, looking up again, eyes wide opened. She wore nothing but a small babydoll gown for the night. It was dark green satin with a shiny ribbon bow under the breasts. The material ended shortly under her hips, swirling around them and showed with every step more glimpses of her well formed thighs. The cups were made of lace and, wait a minute, were they transparent? Heiji hadn't more time to find out because she already crawled under the blanket.

„Do you still need light? For your book," she asked innocent.

„Umm…no, I-I'm good," Heiji had replied, clearly confused.

„Okay," Kazuha turned off the bedside light, then paused a moment as if she wanted to say something more. But she seemed to change her mind „Good night," she simply said and placed a kiss on his lips, laying down and turning her back to him.

„Night," he said, sitting in the darkness, the book still in hands. Finally, he threw it behind him, where it touched the ground with a hollowed bang. Then, he also lied down, his body against her back while his arm encircling her waist. Though they cuddled against each other in a tender way, Heiji was really pissed. _She can't be serious! She was the one who wanted to wait! Which is absolute okay with me but why does she wear such an outfit? To what?! Provoke me, play with me?! This is more than unfair! How should I sleep with her beside me with nothing more than a bit fabric on her body? _He already felt uncomfortable. His bare arm was under her breasts, feeling them through the transparent garment. _So, it was indeed transparent, _he concluded, not very happy with the awareness. In the meantime, her backside was pressed against his groin, which wasn't new but the babydoll was ride up so there wasn't much material between her butt and his groin. Just his boxers and her slip. And the last one hadn't much material, too. Although the attempt on concentrating his mind on something else, it took more than an hour for him to finally fall asleep.

When Heiji woke up, he felt a heavy weight on his chest. Now, he laid on the back with Kazuha on top, covering him like a blanket. _How did she manage that now?_ he frowned. But looking down in her sleeping face with a slightly opened mouth, his features softened. _She looks so inredibly cute, _he had to admit. He shifted a bit, tryin' to see the time on the alarm clock without waking the human blanket. _Hm, already 6. I have to go soon. _Looking down, he suddenly faced a slowly awakening Kazuha.

„Mmh?" she murmered with drowsy eyes.

„It's nearly time for me to go," he whispered, placing a butterly kiss on the tip of her nose.

„No, not now," she replied with a bit panic in her voice, suddenly fully awaked.

Heiji looked at her in surprise. „I have to go, Kazuha. As usual. Before your father gets his hands on me and beats the shit out of me. And when I come home, my dad will carry on," he smirked.

„Umm…yeah, you're right. I-I just thought you might stay a bit longer, so we.." she avoided his gaze, her cheeks started to blush," umm, we…c-could take, you know, the…n-next… step." Her face went even more red while she twiddled with the bow on her nightgown.

Finally, Heiji realizied. She wanted to sleep with him. That's why she wore such a revealing outfit. _God, she was so adorable,_ he smiled wide.

„B-But you don't have to if you don't want. I-It was just a suggestion," she said hastily since he didn't respond. „M-Maybe…"

Suddenly, Heiji rolled them over so he was on top and kissed her long and passionately, exploring her mouth with his tongue. When he finally let go of her lips, she gasped for air. He bent down, whispering in her ear," Of course, I want to. Don't be silly! But not now in a rush but rather with enough time to fully enjoy it, don't you think?"

„Umm, yeah," Kazuha nodded, still red as a beet. „You know, my parents want to visit my uncle tonight. They said I can stay at home if I want to."

„Perfect! We have a date," Heiji smirked, giving her a long, hot kiss until he stood up and put his clothes on.

But they never managed to stick to their date. Just hours later, Kazuha's mother tried to kill herself.

*****************************END FLASHBACK***************************************************

Heij shook his head, thinking about this morning where he had thought how extraordinary the day for him and Kazuha will be. Back then, he never imagined how right he was. In a complete different way.

He sighed. _Do your work and stop summing about the past. It's nearly 5 o'clock. Get cracking! _Again, he tried to focus on the text on his laptop when a giant marshmallow appeared in the living room. Kazuha came in, completely wrapped in her white downy feathers blanket with just her head looked out. She slumped on the sofa beside him.

„Are you feeling better, now?" he asked.

She turned her head, facing him with an expression which made his blood run cold. He knew this look way too good.

„Where have you been yesterday evening?" she asked suspiciously calm.

_Oh, shit! I'm so screwed! _On the one hand, he was glad that she seemed to feel well enough to start a fight with him, on the other hand, she felt well enough to start a fight with him and he was pretty sure she's gonna kick his ass. He frantically searched for a good way to explain yesterday's situation which might soothe her.

„You know, Kazuha. I didn't forget our date, really. It was….I had to do paper work for Shinichi for the detective club. I promised him. We had to give up by 6. Seriously, I always looked at the clock on the wall but that fucking shit seemed to be possessed by a demon or something…"

„A demon?" she looked more than sceptical.

_God, what am I talking about? A demon? Seriously?!, _Heiji started to sweat.

„I mean it was really crazy. The clock moved but also seemed to stood still. The whole time I thought I still have enough time. But after I put the paper in the mail box I looked at my phone and suddenly it was nearly six. I drove as fast as I could, really."

„And you never thought about looking on your phone earlier."

„No, the clock wall is always on time. I have no idea why not this time. It wasn't my fault, really!"

Kazuha took a deep breath. „ Wasn't your fault, hmm? Of course, the demonic clock was it. Have you any idea…"

„You know, if you're hungry, I ordered some food. Pizza with jalapeño and extra cheese," Heiji run to the kitchen and came back with a pizza box, placing it in front of her. _If her mouth is full, she can't yell at me._

Kazuha frowned. She was indeed very hungry. Finally, she took a slice. „I'm still angry at you," she murmured with a full mouth.

„I know." _For that case, I also ordered some chocolate ice cream._

Finally, Kazuha laid full and satisfied on the sofa, watching the show Heiji puts on earlier.

„Do we have to see _that_?"

„Yeah, it's a real good thriller."

„Of course, you like that. But I prefer less death," she commented dryly.

„It's rather less taste."

„Give me the remote!"

„No."

„Give it to me."

„Nooooo."

„It's my TV."

„But I'm your guest."

„Intruder fits better. Besides, I'm very ill."

„You ate a whole pizza and an ice cream box. Yeah, you're very ill, but more inside your head."

„Remote!" she hold out the hand into his direction in a demanding gesture.

He put the remote on his side of the sofa, between his thigh and the armrest. „Nope," he grined cheeky, crossing the arms in front of his chest.

„Do you really think that's gonna stop me?" Kazuha jumped on his lap, putting her hands under his thigh.

„God, are you nuts?! You're jumpin' on me with your full weight!" Heiji groaned.

Kazuha stopped. „What do you mean? Are you saying I'm fat?"

„What? No! I just…I mean you're not a feather or something like that."

„Oh, thanks! It's all the fault of your mom. She fed me up while I was in Osaka," she replied defending.

„Yeah, I already noticed that you gained weight."

Now, Kazuha looked deeply offended. „I'm so sorry for insulting your eyes. I should probably get of your lap ASAP before I squash you to death."

„Come on, don't be mad. You're not fat, stop pouting!"

„I'm going back to bed. I'm tired." She wanted to stand up but Heiji hold her on his lap.

„Wait! You're not even slightly overweight, I swear. Stay here and we will watch what you want, okay?" He shifted to lay his legs on the sofa and put Kazuha between the sofa cushion and himself so she could snuggle against him. And indeed, she laid her head on his chest and pulled the blanket over them. With one arm around her, He used the other to zap from on channel to the other.

„Wait! That looks good," Kazuha yelled.

„What's that?"

„Oh, it's very romantic. She's diagnosed as beyond recovery but he, as a doctor, managed to cure her and they marry in the end."

„Seriously! Sounds so uncreative and silly!"

„But you promised we're watching what I want," she shouted, pouting.

„Yeah, okay! Let's watch that _masterpiece,_" he sighed. When looking down, she smiled happily at him which also softened his expressions. _As long as she's happy. _While she watched that nonsense, Heiji let his mind wander. _Hmm, she really gained weight. But not in a bad way. Comparing to her figure when she was released, she looks healtier now. And she gained weight on the right spots. Breasts and hips. And also on her butt comparing to what I had in hands this morning. Felt more than good, _he smirked. _She has very femine curves now. Also more than with seventeen. _He felt his body heat increasing rapide. _God, start thinking about something else. Or better watch that stupid movie. _

But in the end, it was very hard to stand the movie. It was way too silly, even Kazuha had to admit that. „I saw it five years ago. But it was way better in my imagination, I guess," she admitted.

„It's okay. You had forced me to watch even stupider movies," he chuckled.

„And you always complained. The whole time!"

„Yeah, you're right," he admitted peaceable.

There was a long pause between them.

„By the way, thank you for taking care of me. I mean, you know, leg compress and so.." she murmured into his shirt.

„No problem," he answered. „You know, it was really funny to find my old shirt in your wardrobe."

„Oh, yeah. Was still in my old room when I returned. And I thought, umm, I couldn't give back to you since you're living in Toyko now and it's still too good for throwing away," she said off-handedly. Actually, she took it with her when she was in prison, often wear it in the night when somesickness had overcame her. But she didn't want to admit that to Heiji.

„Hmm," he commented. „Just remembered me on the last time I saw it." He smiled softly, looking down to her. Her heart started beating faster, the memories also flashed in her mind, creating a slight blush on her cheeks. His eyes darkened. Slowly, Heiji stroked a whisp of hair out of her face while brushing slightly over the skin until he tugged the hair behind her ear. His hand wandered back to her cheek, caressing with the fingertips. They stared into each other's eyes.

* * *

**Sorry for such an unfair cliffhanger but the chapter became much longer than I expected and I I needed a cut to finish the chapter. I'm not sure, when the next chapter will come because of my studies but I'll do my best.**

**I hope you still liked it despite the sudden end. I promise I make up for it in the next chapter :) **

**And I also love to know what you think! **

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Puh, next chapter done. Again, turned out so much longer as I expected **

**I'm sorry that it took so long but I had so much to do. But I really appreciate the lovey comments from you, letting me know that I can't let you done and keep going even when I'm too tired sometimes. Thank you!**

**I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Had to turn the rating up to M, soo…;)**

* * *

Slowly, Kazuha moved closer to him, stopped just inches before his face, still keeping her eyes glued to him. She searched for any sign of rejection but found none and finally closed the last distance between them by placing a soft kiss on his lips. Raising her head to look at him again, she found a bright smile on his face, encouraging her to continue. It was completely new for Kazuha to take the lead. Normally, Heiji had been more in control which she had always enjoyed but this was also interesting. He just laid on the couch, his arms loosely around her waist while his eyes focused on her. Kazuha never thought that he might be able to hold still in that situation. He never did before. While bending down again, she kissed him again with a bit more pressure. Her lips parted a bit, taking his upper lip slighlty between them and nibbling on it. Heiji still didn't move. But Kazuah felt a slight pressure of his hand on her back, hard to notice but enough for her to realize that he was holding himself back. Maybe he changed that much in the last three years. Or he didn't want to force himself on her. Let her decide the pace she felt comfortable with. Whatever it was, Kazuha was really keen to know how long her hot-tempered childhood-friend gonna manage to stay like this. Slowly, she moved away from his mouth to the cheek, using small pecks and kisses along the way. Tracing forward to his neck, using teeth and lips to suck and nibble on the skin, Heiji still didn't show any reaction. But she noticed his racing heartbeat through the carotid artery. Also his hands started to shake slightly, trying hardly not to put pressure on her back. With a knowing smile, Kazuha moved back to his mouth, using more pressure than before. Her tongue slided along his lips until seeking entrance, tagging his tongue slighty.

The movement made Heiji moan into her mouth. Finally, he used his hands to press her hard against his body while eagerly kissing her back. He turned around to be on top without making them fall off of the sofa. Kazuha seriously asked herself how he managed that movement but drop the thought when his tongue dived hard into her mouth, exploring the soft hollow. His hand travelled slowly upwards along her right thigh until he reached her butt, squeezing one of the cheeks while the other stroked along her side, thumb brushing the outer line of her left breast. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her mouth while her teeth biting his upper lip.

Heiji lifted his head a bit to look at her. His lips showed a lasciviously smile, eyes darkened, letting her know what he was more than willingly to do but also waited for her approval. Then realization hit her. Despite the fact that she was still ill, even if feeling a lot better now but still ill, and despite the fact that her hair was a mess and she didn't shower for way more than 24 hours, she wanted him that much that she even wouldn't care if the house was on fire.

When Kazuha was about to show him her more than willingly approval, they heard loud voices near the entrance, followed by the sound of the doorbell. They exchanged a look, a silent argue about opening the door or pretending not to be here, when it ringed again. Finally, Kazuha moved underneath him, forcing him to sit up. Heiji couldn't suppress a deep sign but yielded up to his fate.

Opening the door, she found Ran and Sonoko smiling at her.

„Kazuha-chan, we heared you're ill so we brought you some soup and fruits to strengthen you," Ran lifted a bowl and also a bag up to substantiate her speech.

„And we also wanted to keep you company," Sonoko added. „Being sick is even more worse when you lay down the whole day without someone else to cheer you up."

The sentence caused Kazuha to blush by thinking that there already was a person who had tried to cheer her up in a more than pleaseant way before the two women approached. But before she was able to kindly reject their offer and continue to what Heiji and she were about to start, Sonoko had already made her way to the living room, followed by Ran.

„Huh?! What are _you _doing here?" Sonoko snapped at Heiji when she found him sitting on the sofa.

„Could you ask the same question," he replied annoyed.

„We're here to take care of Kazuha-chan. Of course."

„Just like me. And since I was here first, there's no need for you two to stay. I'll take care of her," he said buffed, still pissed about the disturbance but also certain to get them out of the appartment to continue with Kazuha.

„But we thought Kazuha is alone," Ran shouted defending.

„Yeah!" Sonoko agreed, then looking back to the man on the sofa with an accusing expression. „Mio-chan told us. She also said we should pay a visit to make sure she's alright."

„Mio-chan?! But how could she know I'm sick?" Kazuha asked astonished.

Suddenly, all three women looked at Heiji who just shrugged his shoulders. „ We text a lot soo… But I have no idea how she came up with the idea that I left Kazuha's appartment. Hmm, maybe she misread something," he summed off-handedly.

Suddenly, the atmosphere in the room changed dramatically. Kazuha turned away from him, trying to calm down and Ran examined her feet very closely while Sonoko looked daggers at him. Heiji was the only one who didn't notice the chance except of Sonoko's pissed expression but couldn't care less about it. „As you can see, Kazuha is in good hands, so you…" he started.

„Maybe it would be better if you leave. I mean, you stayed here since yesterday evening and might like to have some time for yourself or _someone else_," Kazuha said toneless, still turning her back on him.

„NO, I don't want to go! I'm gonna stay here of course!" he shouted dumpfounded while jumping to his feet. Heiji couldn't believe what he heard. After what happened between them just a few minutes ago, she wanted him to leave now. No way!

„It was very kind to take care of me but now I'm feeling better. It's not necessary to watch me anymore and feel guilty," she replied and walked into the kitchen.

He was about to follow her when Sonoko moved into his way. "She said that you can go home," she said snippy.

„I. Don't. Care," he replied, pointing out every word with a deadly expression. They looked like they gonna be at each other's throat any second.

Ran tried to defuse the situation. „ Heiji-kun, it seems that Kazuha-chan is really tired and wants to rest. Maybe you should let her be and drive home. We also gonna stay here just a short time. Call her in the next days when she feels better, okay?" she smiled kindly.

She could see his inner conflict but then took a deep breath. „Maybe you're right," Heiji said resigned. He couldn't compete with three of them. After collecting his stuff, he took one last glance to the kitchen but Kazuha didn't show up. Finally, he left the appartment.

Ran and Sonoko stormed into the kitchen where Kazuha leaned against the kitchen table, cross-armed. „He's such a baka!" she shouted. „Why he just stayed here in the first place when he rather be with Mio-chan? He just felt guilty for letting me stay in the cold yesterday." The realization made her feel miserably.

„Don't be unfair, Kazuha-chan," Ran said. „You know he cares for you. A lot. He didn't think anything of it. He's a guy."

„I bet Mio-chan called us to disturb you two," Sonoko added with a raised eyebrow.

„Hmm, you know it was indeed strange. She never called before in the whole time since we know each other," Ran agreed.

„And she was so eager that we visit you. Very suspicious! We should not underestimate her."

Suddenly, Kazuha looked extremely unhappy, tears started to form in her eyes. „But you know, it's also a good sign," Sonoko added rash. „She sees you as a serious love rival."

„Yeah, but I'm gonna lose. How can I compete with her? She's beautiful, smart and loves solving crimes. And Heiji spends more time with her than with me," she blew her nose very noisy.

„But you know him way better," Ran said encouraging.

„I'm not sure about that anymore."

„But I am! You two have a strong bonding which is unable to cut. Now, you can't feel it because of your long parting and your fear of losing him. But you need patience and confidence. Really!"

„Maybe…." Kazuha replied unsure.

„You know, guys, I'm planning to seduce Makoto-san!" Sonoko shouted, trying to change the subject into a much lighter direction.

„What?! How?!" Ran and Kazuha asked in unison.

Sonoko was pleased. It seemed that she really manage to distract them. „With lingerie," she replied with a huge grin.

„Right! And how will he see that? Does Makoto-san have X-ray eyes?" Kazuha asked with raised eyebrows.

„Of course not!" Sonoko rolled her eyes. „I'm taking off my clothes and when he sees me in sexy dessous, he will skip the whole waiting-until-marriage nonsense."

„You just want to strip in front of him? Really!? And what if he didn't act like you imagine? Maybe you gonna scare him…" Ran expressed her misgivings.

„No way! He will pull me into his strong arms and…," she smiled dreamily with sparkles in her eyes.

Ran and Kazuha exchanged a look. „You seem very confident about it," Kazuha commented cautiously.

„Sure! You will never succeed when you're not willing to take a risk," Sonoko declared confidently.

„Hmm, maybe you're right…," Kazuha agreed, lost in thoughts.

„I am! And I'll make a real job of it by going to a lingerie shop tomorrow. So, I'll be prepared when Makoto-san gonna come next time."

„By the way," Ran shouted," I nearly forgot to tell you that we gonna do a board game party on Saturday, Kazuha-chan. I hope you'll come, too."

„Mio-chan won't be there," Sonoko threw in. „ Just Ran-chan, the two detective freaks, Sousuke-san and me."

It's not that I don't want Mio-chan being with us," Ran defended herself. „But we need an even number of players and I think you're gonna be a better team member to Heiji-kun." She gave her a wink.

„I'd love to," Kazuha replied with a warm smile.

* * *

The gaming night didn't turn out the way it was supposed to be. First, there were too many players. Ran invited Sousuke to form a group with Sonoko but suddenly, Makoto appeared. He arrived Saturday morning to see Sonoko and she couldn't leave him alone. Especially because he just stay until Sunday evening.

„I need your help!" Sonoko shouted in desperation. She stood in Kudo's kitchen with Ran and Kazuha, preparing dinner for everyone. The other women looked puzzled to her.

„Huh!? With what?"

„With my plan in seducing Makoto-san! I don't have time. He gonna vanish tomorrow and also wants to visit his family. I just have this evening."

„Oh my god! Please don't tell me you're planning to strip in front of us! Please don't!" Ran shouted in horror.

„Calm down! It would be really crazy when only one person takes off the clothes," Sonoko smiled cheeky.

„Sonoko, don't even dare to think Ran-chan and I gonna strip with you just to make it look less awkward. It will still be awkward," Kazuha said with a serious expression.

No! Everyone gonna strip!" she shouted exciting.

Ran and Kazuha looked at her like she lost her mind. „Umm, yeah right. NOOO! Not gonna happen, you maniac!" Kazuha shouted.

„You just misunderstand me," Sonoko replied, showing an appeasing gesture with the hands. „It won't be awkward because it's part of the game. We're playing strip poker." She smiled wide at them as if she just presented a cure for cancer.

„Sonoko, NO! It' s such a stupid game. Besides, no one wants to play it," Ran complained.

„Right, I don't want to," Kazuha agreed with her friend.

„They do when we say it. Oh, please! I have no idea when I will see Makoto-san again. I'll die as virgin!"

„Oh god! Not that again!" Ran sighed in annoyance.

„It won't work, Sonoko," Kazuha shaked her head, arms crossed.

„Oh yeah, it will. And it won't be awkward at all!"

* * *

But awkward would have been an understatement. In the end, they sat around the table in complete silence.

Kazuha sat between Heiji and Makoto, her head down while she focused her eyes on the table surface. Not be able to look up because of pure embarassement. She was the first, who had to remove a piece of cloth. Unfortunately, she wore only a dress and sat, with only one bad hand, just in her underwear in front of everyone. And while they agreed to not remove the underwear, she was out of the game but had to remain like that until they finished playing. But the worst part was that she took Sonoko's word from Thursday evening to heart and wanted to take a risk for succeed. Therefore, she had accompanied Sonoko to the lingerie shop and also bought something. She knew that Heiji gonna drive her home on Saturday . And she wanted to settle their vague relationship by continuing where they stopped Thursday. For that, she wore a black lace camisole and a matching thong and high stockings with lace top. While taking her dress off, the guys were wide-eyed. Sousuke didn't seemed to have a huge problem with that but Shinichi focused his attention to his fiancé for the rest of the game. Not even looking into her proximity to eventually provoke Ran. Makoto did the same. He looked straightforward the whole time with a bright blush on his face. But Heiji hit hardest. He wasn't able to concentrate because of Kazuha and lost at most so he also ended up just in his underwear.

Now, he sat there and looked daggers at Sonoko who sat between Makoto and Shinichi. He was so angry at her for forcing them to play that stupid game and also because of Kazuha. Heiji assumed that she sat like this because she felt ashamed sitting there in her underwear which was only half the story.

Kazuha thought that everyone, including Heiji, know she wore the outfit to seduce him. In fact, Sousuke and Shinichi assumed it, Makoto couldn't know and Heiji had no clue. He thought that Kazuha wore such kind of underwear frequently because of Shinichi's comment last week. He had known her underwear with 17 which had been more girlie with hearts and small bows. But her taste could have been changed within the past years. How should he know?

He was just pissed at Sonoko who sat on her spot with crossed arms and also a pissed expression on the face. Her plan to seduce Makoto was a huge failure. She had planned to lose in the game and therefore showing him her new underwear and finally get a reaction. But after Kazuha lost, Makoto didn't even look into her direction. The other problem was that Heiji played so bad that she couldn't lose. In the end, there was a losing battle between them which reached ridiculous levels like her giving up without looking at the cards and Heiji being more and more annoyed about it.

„So, maybe we should finish that game and start something new, don't you think?" Ran proposed into the round, trying to end the uncomfortable atmosphere.

„You're absolutely right, neechan. But this time, that _person_ won't decide," Heiji commented snappy, pointing at Sonoko.

Sonoko snorted. „As if you didn't enjoy it," she glanced at Kazuha with a suggestively smirk, who still gazed at the table.

Heiji's head turned red, partly out of pure anger, but also embarrassement. It was indeed true that Kazuha's outfit gave him a hard time, especially after what happened between them just a few days ago. But he would never admit that in front of everyone, Sonoko in particular. He jump to his feet, glancing at her. „I've had just about enough! You spoiled little princess…" he yelled. At this moment, Makoto's protective instincts awakened, making him stand up as well. He faced Heiji, blocking his view on Sonoko. „Take care to whom you're spreaking," Makoto replied with threatening voice.

„Do you really think that scares me?" Heiji snapped back.

His conterpart showed a self-confident smile. „Do you really wanna find out?"

„Shinichi, do something," Ran whispered, looking desperately to her fiancé.

Shinichi stood up and walked over to the two men, who sized each other up. „Makoto-san! Hattori! No fight in my house, understood?!" he blasted, fixing each one with a serious expression. Then he added with a more gentle voice. „Let's calm down, grab some beer and get a bit fresh air on the porch, okay?" Despite the outer composure, he was indeed nervous about the outcome of this situation. A fight could end very bad. Makoto as karate champion might beat the shit out of his friend. But Heiji was also strong and an excellent kendo fighter, so until he will be defeated by Makoto, the whole furniture in the room will be destroyed as well. Only because of two hotheads. Shinichi waited in anticipation, as well as the rest of the group, except for Kazuha who used the distraction to vanish nearly unnoticed into the bathroom. After putting her dress on, she seated herself on the edge of the bathtub, not sure what to do next. She didn't want to go back and face the others, exspecially Heiji. The last half hour was way too embarrassing. Maybe she could get hold of her purse somehow, leave the house unnoticed, run to the next train station and drive home. _But where is the next station?_ And at least she have to leave a note, so Ran wouldn't worry. While Kazuha considered about her opportunities, someone knocked on the door. „Kazuha-chan, it's me! Would you let me in?" came Ran's voice from the other side. After a brief hesitation, she opened her friend.

Ran walked in with a shy smile, followed by Sonoko, also dressed again. Kazuha gave her a nasty look. „Actually, I don't want to see you right now," she growled.

„I'm really sorry, Kazuha-chan. I had no idea that you wore _such _underwear. Why didn't you tell before?" Sonoko looked very guilty.

_An unusual look on her face, _Kazuha thought with a sarcastic note. „Why should I? I'm not such a maniac who likes to discuss private matters with the whole world,"she snapped back.

Sonoko was about to retort but swallowed it down. Because of Ran's _There you are?_-expression but also because of the knowledge she deserved that and had to tolerate Kazuha's anger.

„And now, the guys start a quarrel and beat each other up because of that nonsense."

„I don't think so. Shinichi takes care of the situation," Ran made a dismissive handgesture, complete certain regarding the competences of her fiancé. „And by the way, it wasn't that embarrassing, trust me?"

„It was! Everyone thinks now I need _it _so badly!"

„Isn't that true?" Ran smirked with a raised eyebrow.

Kazuha gasped for breath. She was about to protest in strongest terms but when she thought about Thursday where Heiji and she nearly …., her head turned red. _God, she's right_, Kazuha had to admit.

When Ran saw her friend's right red face and embarrassed expression, she started giggling. But when Kazuha looked at her, baffled, she couldn't control any longer and bursted out laughing. Tears already rolling down while her friends warched the scenario bewildered. But after a few minutes, Kazuha got infected by Ran and also started laughing. _The whole situation was way to crazy to stay serious_, she admitted to herself.

„But I'm not as needy as Sonoko," Kazuha declared, gasping between the giggles which caused Ran to explode with laughter. Both turned to Sonoko who was gobsmacked by the comment, then offended.

„Oh, come on, Sonoko! Don't be silly. It's really too ridiculous to stay serious at the moment," Ran laid an arm around her friend.

„She's right! We're both hopeless nuts," Kazuha smiled placably. „Trying to seduce these dumbheads. It had to turn out badly."

„Maybe," Sonoko admitted with a smirk.

Ran and Sonoko walked back to the living room, evaluating. Kazuha decided to stay in the bathroom a bit longer, even after feeling a bit better, she didn't want to see Heiji and the other guys. Sonoko had less inhibitions there.

They found them on the porch in joyfull harmony. Shinichi and Sousuke leaned casually against a stake while Heiji and Makoto sat on the wooden floor, their feet dangling over the edge into the japanese garden.

„…sometimes hard to hold myself back when it's about Sonoko-chan," Makoto said to his seatmate.

„Yeah, it's alright. I get that. It's the same with Kazuha. You protect your woman, I do mine," Heiji nodded understanding, giving him a friendly slap on the back. „Although, I don't know why. They're that frightening, no men dares to come closer." The comment causes a nasty chuckle from the other guys.

„True. Ran, for example, always…" Shinichi was about to start when he noticed his fiancé appearance at the entrance.

„What do I always do?" Ran asked with a rosty voice. The other men turned around in surprise while Shinichi's expression became more than terrified.

„Umm…you are …always... that nice and lovely that no one would ever harm you," he stammered intimidated. The others, who also were a bit frightened about Ran's reaction, nodded eager.

„Is that so?" she gave him a murderous look, arms crossing.

_Great! I'm screwed for tonight, _Shinichi sighed resigned.

Heiji looked behind Ran, but found only Sonoko. _Puh, at least Kazuha didn't heard what __**I**__ said, _he was relieved to note. _I might be dead as well._

Suddenly, everyone was eager to leave, telling how tired they are and so on. Heiji grabbed Kazuha without much explanation and placed her in his car. After Shinichi said goodbye to the last person on the entrance, he moved back to the living room, ready to face his pissed fiancé.

„Are they gone?"

„Yeah, we're alone now," he declared unsure.

„Good," she said, pulling him to her and kissed him long and hard. „I already thought they would stay forever," she added after releasing his lips.

„You-you did that on purpose!" Shinichi looked baffled at her, who just answered with a seductive smile.

„Good that I already asked you to marry me," he smiled mischievous and bent down to kiss her.

* * *

After Heji explained the situation with Ran and Shinichi, it went extremely quiet in the car. He tried a few times to start a conversation but Kazuha remained one-syllable. Finally, he gave up and focused on traffic. A few times, he took a short glance to her. She sat there with her cardigan button all the way up, arms crossed and avoiding eye contact by looking out of her window.

He was slightly overwhelmed by the current situation. Didn't know how to act right. Although Sonoko's stupid game gave her a hard time, she behaved like he did something wrong. _Did I? _He really tried to figure out by rerun the events of the very evening but found nothing. Maybe Sonko's nasty comment. But could she really be mad at him for that? _Wasn't my fault when she is wearing such sexy underwear. I'm a guy after all. And also her boyfriend. I mean I was her boyfriend. And maybe now again. But maybe not. Damn, I don't know. _He sighed heavily. It was so complicated. He really thought they had made progress lately. Then she pushed him away two days ago. But tonight, she was really lovely again before the game started. Thinking about what could have happened if the evening ended nicely. After driving her home, she might have asked him to come in for a drink and maybe he might be the only one who saw what she wore underneath her dress. Just him. Not some other guys. To be true, he was still furious about it. He hate it when other men looked at Kazuha. Wouldn't say it out loud but he really felt that she was his. _I mean, come on! I'm her childhood friend, take care of her since the very beginning. And I was her first boyfriend. And also her…umm… first. I love her and I have every right to think that. Damn it! _

Still angry, when they arrived at Kazuha's appartment, he slammed hard on the brakes, so they both jumped forward. She was so surprised she looked at him for the first time since they got into the car. When he had grabbed her at Kudo's house and manoeuvered into the vehicle, she had no time to prepare for the situation. The embarrassement she had felt before went back with much more intensity. Making it impossible to talk or even look at him.

She murmered a good night and escaped out of the car, even before Heiji could retort. Even after Kazuha let into the building, he still remained outside, thinking. But after an hour, he gave up and started engine. Still clueless about the next step.

* * *

_One week later… _

Ran turned around to look at her wedding dress in the mirror. She still couldn't believe that day was there. When she gonna marry Shinichi. She took one last glance to check if everthing was on his place beore looking at her bridesmaids.

„Is everything alright?"

„Yes, you look so gorgeous!" Kazuha was close to tears.

„Yes, so beautiful! I still can't believe you gonna marry today," Sonoko sniveled.

„Oh please, guys. Stop that or I have to cry too and my make up will be ruined."

Suddenly, the door opened and Kogoro sticked his head in. „Are you ready, Ran? It's time also we can still skip the whole thing. No problem at…"

„Stop it, Otou-san. Let's go!"

Ran linked arm with her father and walked out of the room, followed by Sonoko and Kazuha. Even when it was usually the part of the bride, Kazuha was really excited. She avoided Heiji for the whole week but he was Shinichi's best man so avoiding was no option any longer. _You can do it! _she encouraged herself, took a deep breath and straightened her back before the walked down the aisle.

The first thing she saw was Shinichi, standing at the end of the path, a bit nervous but also with a bright smile. Next to him was Heiji, wearing a nightblue suit with white shirt and an ivory-colored tie. He looked so hot that she couldn't stop glancing over to him during the ceremony.

When Kazuha came in, Heiji was wide-eyed. Her green dress was corset-like without straps and a slightly puffed skirt which ended close over her knees. A shy smile formed on her lips when their eyes met, letting his heart miss a beat. He promised himself to talk to her as soon as the wedding was over.

* * *

After ceremony, the reception was located in a hotel ballroom close by with a beautiful garden rigth behind giant french door. During the cherry blossom season, the dance floor was settled outside right under two trees so the blossoms swaning down on them when Ran and Shinichi made their first dance as married couple.

Kazuha stood together with Sonoko, watching them like all the others.

„Oh I wish, Makoto would be here," Sonoko sighed. „It's so frustrating to be alone on a wedding but also have a friend so you can't flirt with someone. Hmm… but you could!"

„Maybe, but I don't want to. Especially not when Heiji's also here."

„Why not? Making him a bit jealous and …Oh look. Now, all the other couples joining them on the dance floor. Okay, I'm official frustrated. Maybe I could find someone just for dancing. That's okay, don't you think?" Sonoko already craned her neck for a suitable option. „Look, he's cute," she pointed a young man with light hair and green eyes, just ten metres away.

Wish me luck," she said, already gone before Kazuha could respond. She remained on the edge of the dance floor, watching the people and dwelling on thoughts. Suddenly, someone tapped on her shoulder. Turning around, she was face to face with Heiji. „Wanna dance?" he asked bluntly.

„You can't dance!" she declared, too surprised by his sudden appearance and question to remember why she actually had hide for him the past days.

„You have no idea," he smirked, taking her hand and pulling her on the dancefloor. The current song was a bit fast but he took the path over in a second, leading her flowing over the parquett.

She looked buffled at him, not sure what was going on. Normally, he would step on her feet every two seconds. He noticed her glance, smiling brightly. „You know, Shinichi had problems with learning how to dance. Ran already thought they won't be able to dance today, so he took extra lessons to surprise her. But he needed a partner, soo…"

„Soo, you took Ran-chan's position," Kazuha chuckled.

„Yeah, sort of," he replied uncomfortable.

„So you acted as the women…"

„You can stop it now, okay! The one thing that matters is that I can dance now," he said a bit embarrassed.

Okay, okay, I stop," she chuckled. Seeing his grumpy face, she tried to cheer him up. „You're really good, actually. Especially for the short amount of time."

„Thanks," he replied reconciled.

When the music changed into a slow song, Kazuha was about to leave the floor but Heiji didn't let her go. He pulled her closer with his hand on her back while placing her one hand on his chest, covered by his own. The sudden body contact confused her first, not knowing how to react. But the warmth and familiar scent of his body relaxed her bit by bit so that she finally leaned in, placing her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. The movement made him draw her even closer, his cheek rested on top of her head. Just focused on each other, they didn't notice that the song had already ended and was replaced by a fast one. They just continued their slow dance, watched by the other guests and commented what a cute couple they are.

„Heiji?" Kazuha murmured against his neck.

„Hmm?" he replied absentminded.

„I think the music changed," she commented unconcernd.

„Hmmm," Heiji agreed, not changing their rhythm a small bit. He turned his head slightly, placing a soft kiss on her forehead, lingering in the touch. The hand on her back slowly moved upward until the edge of her strapless dress. His tumb stroked slightly over her bare skin, lingering.

Suddenly, someone tapped on Kazuha's shoulder. Needed a few seconds to realize until she opened her eyes and saw Mio standing in front of her. „May I cut in?" she asked with a smile.

„Umm…," Kazuha wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want to move over. Especially not for Mio. She looked up to Heiji who seemed as perplexed as her.

„Come on, Heiji. You promised me a dance, remember? Since you know how to do it," Mio winked. He looked from one to the other, not sure how to act. _Damn it! I want to stay with Kazuha but I don't know how to say that to Mio-chan without being rude. _Time passed without a word from Heiji. The two women waited and waited for a decision until Kazuha got tired of it. _This is ridiculous! Do you really can't decide between one of us?_

„You know what: I get something to drink and you two can do whatever you want," she declared annoyed, loosening herself from his embrace and walked over to the bar without a glance back. She found Sonoko already sitting on a stool, a half-full drink in front of her. Kazuha took a seat right next to her." Whatever she has, I'll take the same," she said to the barkeeper.

„Oh, I wouldn't! It's a long island ice tea. Doesn't look like but contains a lot of alcohol. And you're not used to it," Sonoko declared a bit concerned.

„Don't care! Besides, I can't bear these two," she pointed to the dance floor," without alcohol."

„Yeah, by the way: Why is Heiji dancing with that _bitch_?" Sonoko raised her eyebrows.

„Because he is a BAKA," Kazuha proclaimed, taking her drink from the barkeeper and downed the glass in one gulp. „Hmm, doesn't taste like an alcoholic cocktail."

„Oh, you will see," Sonoko smirked.

„'cuse me, I'll take one more," she waved with the empty glass, „ So, did you dance with the blonde guy?"

„No, he was with his girlfriend and didn't want to with anyone else but her," she rolled her eyes.

„I see! Looks like I got the wrong guy," she smirked.

They sat together for the next hour, talking and drinking. Heiji took a glance to them every few minutes. He wanted to walk over to Kazuha but Mio didn't let go of him. After the dance, she insisted to do another and another until he pretended that his new shoes pinch. But instead of leaving him alone, she forced to sit down and stay there and she got him something to eat and drink. While eating, she introduced him to an acuaintances who worked for a detective agency or police or something similar. He didn't care. The only thing he wanted to do was to go to Kazuha. She was angry at him and he wanted to put things straight before she leaves and stops talking with him again for days or weeks. But this man didn't stop talking. When he looked over once more to the bar, Sonoko vanished. But instead of that annoying woman, a guy was leaning on the bar, close to Kazuha. Too close for his taste. She seemed to giggle about something he had said. The scene made his blood boil. He left the table without a word, not caring about the astonished faces or Mio saying something to him. While heading to the bar, Sonoko crossed his path. He catched her wrist, preventing her to walk away. „Who is the guy with Kazuha over there?" he asked, still looking into their direction. Sonoko was surprised first by the sudden hold on her, but when she saw who did that, her face turned into annoyance.

„No idea" she replied innocently but couldn't hide a smirk.

„So, you're leaving her alone with a complete stranger?" the hand on her wrist tightened.

„Kazuha's an adult. Think she can handle it. Besides, I believe they don't want my company at the moment," Sonoko said smugly. „And I think you shouldn't even consider to disturb, too. She's single and it's really non of your busin…" she broke off, caused by the look on his face. Showing a frightening expression which made her blood run cold. He let go of her wrist, not paying anymore attention at the women beside him and went forward. Sonoko took a peek to the bar, seeing the guy brushing slightly over Kazuha's face by removing an eyelash. Then he hold it in front of her so she could blow it away and make a wish. _Oh man, in your case: I would run as fast as I can, _Sonoko commented silently before popping off.

Kazuha was in the middle of a very nice conversation. Or so it seems. She drank a lot of these ice tea cocktails and felt dizzy, somehow. Suddenly, someone appeared in front of them. Looking up, she saw Heiji's face. But why did he look so pissed?

„Heijii, long time not zeen! I'm juscht havin' a nise talk with… umm.. 'm sorry. Forgot your name," she gibbered not quite so fluently.

_Oh great, she's drunk and that asshole takes advantage of the situation. _Heiji was so tempted to just punch him in his stupid face.

„That't not a problem. Kazuha-chan," he smiled to her, then looking to Heiji. „Hi, I'm Soto. Really nice to meet you." He offered him his hand.

„Yeah, don't care," Heiji replied coldly, showing no effort in shaking his hand. „You should just leave because she won't go home with you tonight, understood? Or any other night."

„Who are you? Her boyfriend?" Soto asked a bit annoyed.

Heiji really started to run out of patience. „Just Go or…," his voice became a low, threatening undertone. Suddenly, his opposite felt very uncomfortable and left his place fast.

„Heijiii, why were yu so rude? I was in zeeh middle…hey!"

He just ignored her talking, taking his arm around her waist and pulling her from the stool in one move against his side and guiding her to the exit. The sudden movement increased the dizzyness in her head, making her slip slightly but Heiji's grip on her prevented any fall.

„Heiji, where are…?"

„You're drunk and I'll bring you home. Before some asshole takes advantage of your condition," he replied between clenched teeth. Kazuha was really tempted for a suitable reply to his arbitrary behaviour but her mind worked so slowly at the moment. And his closeness made her weak. His scent surrounded her while the warmth of his body against her side and his hand around her waist were way too tempting to lose. Her gaze wandered over his suit which fitted perfectly over his well-formed figure. _God, he looked so hot, _she thought again, biting her lip unwitting.

When they were outside, he headed to the cabstand close by the entrance. Shoving Kazuha on the backseat of one car before taking place beside her, he named her adress to the driver who smiled brightly. It was at the other side of the town and gonna get him a lot of money.

During the ride, they sat in silence. Heiji looked out of the window, not facing her. Kazuha leaned on his side, gazing into space.

„You're angree wiz mee!" she declared, still with a drawling voice.

_Yes, I am. I'm soo completly angry with you. For flirting with such a scumbag in front of me. For letting him touch you. For just ignoring me over the last weeks. For not telling if you want a relationship with me and instead having these on and off between us going. And for not giving me the official right as your boyfriend to be angry with you for flirting with another man. I'm so pissed but have no right to!_

He turned to give her a cold answer but when he looked down at her, his expression softened. She looked at him with big eyes, a few strains loosened from the pinned-up hair, framing her face. _It is really hard to stay angry while she is looking so adorable_, he admitted.

„No, I'm not angry," Heiji sighed resignated. She observed him closely, before leaning forward to the front.

„Do yu think he's angree?" her head popped up between the front seats, looking at the driver. The man was really surprised, actually not knowing how to react. „Umm, what did you say?"

„I said: Do you think he is angree wiz me? Because I think he is angree wiz mee,"she repeated slowly, trying to spell the words properly.

Heiji watched the scene open-mouthed. „Kazuha, what are you doing?" he hissed.

„Yust askin' the man a queshion," she simply replied, not understanding what the problem was.

„Would you please sit back and stop bugging the man."

But Kazuha ignored him and go on and on to the perplexed driver. „You know, we're comin' from a weddin' and he's…"

Heiji grabbed her from behind back to his side and pulled his arms tight around her.

„Hey, I whas in a middle of a discussen," she declared.

„Yeah, but discussion is over now," Heiji replied annoyed.

„Why are you angree wiz mee?"

„I'm not angry with you," he muttered.

„Prove it!"

„Huh?"

„Proove iiit!"

„How can I prove…" he couldn't finish his sentence because Kazuha pressed her lips on his. After the first surprise, he lingered in the kiss, delving into her mouth with his tongue. She tasted so sweet and irresistible, but he also noticed the strong alcohol flavour which reminded him of her current condition. He pulled her away, resting his forehead against hers while breathing hard. „We should stop, 'zuha. You're drunk."

„Don't care," she replied offhanded before laying her arms around his neck and pulling him closer for another kiss. This time, Kazuha became more demanding, deepening the kiss rougly while her hands moving up in his hair. Heiji pressed her hard against his chest, shoving her on his lap, returning the kiss hard and passionately. The tension in the air between them became nearly unbearable. Kazuha started to loosen his tie and open the first buttons on his shirt but still not letting go of his lips while he stroked lascivious over the bare skin on her back. Just a loud coughing made him realize where they were. Suddenly letting go of her and shoving her back on the seat beside, he tried to hide his embarrassement in front of the driver.

„Hey, whash wrong?" Kazuha asked wondering.

„Seriously?!" Heiji hissed. „We're sitting in a cab, with a driver and acting like horny teenagers. In public! That's wrong! God, I have to get you in your appartment as soon as possible. Luckily, it's not much far anymore."

„How?" she asked, unaffected by his sudden speech.

„Huh? What do you mean?"

„How will yu ged me inside. Don't have keys."

„What!?"

„Yu shovhed me out of the hotel. I even couldn't get my p-pursse," she reminded him.

„Are you kiddin' me? Why didn't you tell in the first place before we drove through the whole city?" Heiji yelled in frustration.

„Didn't ask," she replied unimpressed by his outrage. She just place her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, obviously no intension to help.

_Okay, okay! Calm down, it's not a big deal. You're gonna find a way. Yelling at a drunk person won't help even if it is very tempting, _he quietened himself down.

„Okay," Heiji said to the person beside him. „I'll send Sonoko a message that she takes your purse with her, alright?" Kazuha nodded, still eyes closed. „Good! But I can't drive with you through Toyko the whole night, so we go to my place," he declared, telling the driver the new destination which was not much far from where they were now, before getting his phone out of the pocket.

When he looked back to Kazuha, her eyes were opened, a naughty smile on her face. „To your place?" she asked teasingly.

„Don't get me wrong. You get the bed, I'll take the sofa." He nearly chuckled by seeing her dissapointed face.

„But you can also sleep in the bed. It's more comfy."

„No, sofa's fine for me."

„Why?" she asked stubborn.

„Because!" he replied stern, cutting off the discussion by turning his head back to the window. _Because I'm not to be trusted with you laying close by, _Heiji added in silence.

Finally, they arrived at their destination. Heiji payed the driver, glad to have enough money with him and not extending the already awkward situation with that man. While saying goodbye, the driver threw a last irritating glance to Kazuha and a smugly grin to him, before driving away. _Great! Now he thinks that __**I**__ am the scumbag who takes avdantage of her._

He sighed deeply, then turning his back to Kazuha who managed to stay straight in the last minutes while he was busy paying. He layed his arm on her waist again, balancing her tipsy walk. „Next time, you should really watch what you're drinking. Can't leave you alone for a minute," he murmered, shaking his head in annoyance. They walked into the lobby, heading to the elevator.

„I'm not drunk," she declared, absolutely convinced by her words while stumpling over her own feet by walking into the lift.

„I see," he commented sarcastically, catching her from falling by pulling her close into his arms.

„By the way, you were busee with _Mio-chan_," she said the last word in disguise, not able to hold her aversion in the current condition.

Suddenly, his gaze became serious. He looked intensly down to the women in his arms. „I know! But I didn't want to. I rather wanted to be with you," he murmered.

„But no one forced you to be with her, right?" her look became piercing.

„No, but it seemed rude. And I…" He wasn't really sure how to explain. „…it was just stupid from me," Heiji declared helpless.

Kazuha smiled by the sudden confession, putting a soft kiss on his lips before leaving the elevator on their floor. When he unlocked the door, she just walked in, removing her high heels. He followed her in the living room, watching her removing booby pins from her hairdo, letting the strains fall on her back before turning to him.

The sudden sight made him realise again what he tried to ignore within the last hour: how beautiful she was. Standing there in her green dress which higlighted her feminine curves and great legs, her long hair rounded her beautiful face while she looked at him with a radiant smile and sparkling green eyes. Nearly taking his breath away.

„You're really not want to share the bed?" Kazuha smirked.

_Oh god, YES!_ Everything in his mind screamed. „No, it's okay." he replied husky, not sure how he managed to get the strength for this answer. He hid his hands in the trouser pockets, not wanted to notice the clenched hands.

„Too bad," she said with a shrug, grabbing behind her and unzipped her dress, letting the garment fall around her feet.

Heiji's eyes widened. Now, she wore just a strapless black lace bra and very small thongs. Slowly, she walked over to him, not breaking the eye-contact until their faces were just a few inches apart. He found a challenging expression in hers, slightly frightened about her next move. Suddenly, she placed a kiss on his lips, teasing him with her tongue. Her arms embraced his neck, pressing her half naked body against him while her teeth nibbling on his lower lip. Heiji didn't move, trying desperately to stay in control and not touching her, clenching hands in his pockets so hard the knuckles turned white.

When Kazuha let go off him, she looked straight in his eyes. His body stayed still, but the eyes revealed how much he wanted her. „Still no?" she asked one more time.

Heiji just nodded unsteady, not trusting his voice anymore while she took a step back, playing her last card. A small part of her brain tried to stop her, screamed what the hell she is trying to do. But her muzzy mind had a hard time thinking and listening to the little, obviously not drunken, part. So, she didn't see a problem by removing her bra and threw it carelessly away.

Heiji's eyes nearly dropped out, completly paralyzed out of astonishment and not able to look away. He felt his body temperature increasing rapidly while his hands started to shake. When Kazuha took one step to him, he lifted the head, meeting her gaze. The darkened expression in his eyes brought a smile on her face, showing her knowledge of the victory over him.

Suddenly, Heiji pressed her on the wall close by, using his body to prevent her from moving. He claimed her lips in a demanding and possessive way, thrusting his tongue deep into her mouth. The rough kiss clouded her mind even more, her legs turned to jelly. Without removing his lips from her, Heiji lifted her up so she could turn her legs around his hips. The higher position made it easier for him to let his mouth wander down. His tongue ran along the skin of her jaw before sucking and biting the soft skin on her neck. The action caused a moan from Kazuha, driving her nearly insane. Even when he never got that rough with her before, she incredibly enjoyed his passion. Also knowing that she provoked him with her former behaviour. In the meantime, she fumbled on his clothes, trying to free his upper body and get some skin contact. Finally successful, her nails scraped along his chest down to his waistband, making him shiver. While trying to open his belt, Heiji's mouth captured her breast, sucking hard on the nipple.

Her already heavy breathing increased much more while she gasped his name. His hands queezed her button, rubbing her core teasingly against his groin while his lips wandered to her other breast with his tongue. Now, Kazuha couldn't take it any longer. Her hands fumbled hastily on his pants, removing the last garments while Heiji's mouth turned back to hers, kissing her long and hard. His hand wandered into her thong. She moaned into his mouth while he rubbing her clit. The realisation how wet she already was, made him crazy for anticipation.

Heiji broke off the kiss to take a look at her. Lips swollen with rosy cheeks and tousled hair while her eyes cloudy with lust: never looked more beautiful to him. He rested his forehead against hers, sighing deep. „Do you have any idea what you're doing with me?" he whispered helplessly, in complete knowledge that he can't resist her anymore.

Kazuha's respond was a chuckle. Looking up, she just smiled and kissed him while using her legs to press her hips closer, letting him know what she wanted right now. Also not wanting to wait any longer, Heiji just teared the thong apart before thrusting hard into her. Had been already close to, the sudden movement made her come, moaning loud while tightening around him. Giving no time to recover before moving into her again, he rapidly quicken his pace.

The rough tempo turned Kauha into a mindless, moaning creature. Her nails dugged into the skin of his back while she buried her face in his shoulder, letting him do whatever he wanted with her. But Heiji was also close to climate, her hot breath on his skin and her moaning turned him so much on, he fought really hard to hold back and made her come once more. But as her walls beginning to tighten around him again, he also let go, releasing himself inside her with a load groan.

After steadying his breathing, he carried Kazuha, who turned into a semi-conscious state, to his bedroom. Laying down, he pulled her close to him, covering them with a blanket before also drifting into a comforting sleep. Not knowing that she wouldn't be there when he gonna wake up the next morning.

* * *

**So, what do you think? **

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Actually, I wanted to update when I finished this chapter but I couldn't let you guys waiting any longer so I publish what I wrote so far.

Please, don't hate me for what comes next ;-)

* * *

The first thing she noticed was her dry mouth. Not just dry. Dried up. When opening one eye, the stream of light from the window stitched merciless. Heatache. She closed her eye again, remaining in the current position. Trying to not provoke the throbbing pain in her head. One the other hand, she needed some water. Immediately! God, why did she feel so bad? Get hit by a bus would have been a more pleasant feeling at the moment. The opened both eyes, fitting against the pain in her eyes and the upcoming queasiness. Where was she? Not in her bedroom. But where? When she turned her head slowly, a sleeping person lay beside her. One arm loosely around her waist. Heiji?! Was she in his appartment? Turning the head slowly, she observed the room. _Very tidy. Typical Heiji! _she concluded. He has always been a stickler for order. Even when a few crumbles on the floor had caused an angry look from him in their childhood.

_But why am I in his bedroom and….Oh shit! Where are my clothes?! Why am I lying naked in his bed?! Is he also….? _Kazuha peeked over to Heiji. He was bare-chested but the lower body covered by the duvet. She thought about taking a peek under the blanket but opted against it. The situation if he woke up while doing it would be more than awkward. And she was more desperate for something to drink and also to wear. Not wanting to run around naked in his appartment. But there was no piece of clothes lying around in the room. _Did I get here naked?! God, what happened?! _Her head aked even more. Even though, Kazuha slipped slowly out of the bed and tiptoed out of the bedroom. After closing the door, she eavesdroped on it for any noise, then inhaling relieved, _he's still sleeping!_ She decided to walk into the bathroom in search of a towel and was more than glad to find one big enough to cover her up before heading to the kitchen. After slaking the thirst, she felt a bit better. Also a few memories came back. _I forgot my keys at the wedding! Right! And therefore…. I stayed __**here.**__ But why did I choose to sleep without clothes while Heiji also sleeps in the bed? Anyway, I came her with clothes because I was dressed back there. So where are they?_

Kazuha decided to look into the living room. Walking in, the first thing she noticed was a bunch of clothes all over the floor. Her green dress sticked out but was half covered by a white shirt and an ivory-colored tie. A bad feeling was forming in her tummy. But when she also found her torn thong, there couldn't hardly been another explanation for what happened last night. Suddenly, scene pieces flashed before her eyes, forming a vague picture about the recent events. _Oh my god! Please tell me I hadn't tried to force Heijito have sex with me! And that I stripped to convince him! Convince him! This is a nightmare! He cleary didn't want to but I…..Oh God! _Kazuha felt like she could die of embarrassment right on the spot. She couldn't stay in the flat for any more second. But where to go? She decided for Sonoko's place to get her purse and more importantly her keys back. Hastily putting her dress and bra on while pausing for a moment with her thong. _I can't wear it anymore. It's totally ripped but I also can't leave it here. Would be so weird and inappropriate. _Finally deciding to take it with her, she left the appartment.

* * *

Kazuha stormed into Sonoko's bedroom, startled her out of the sleep. „I need my purse. Now!," she declared loud.

Behind her, the butler arrived. „I'm so sorry, Sonoko-san. I tried to stop her but your mother allowed to disturbed you."

Sonoko yawned loudly, still a dizzy expression on her face, while examining the two persons her doorstep. Kazuha looked a bit wild. Her hair was messy and around her eyes was slurred mascara. „I need my money! I drove here with a taxi but you took my purse with you last night and the driver is waiting outside for me to pay him," Kazuha explained hectic.

Sonoko looked to the butler. „Could you handle the payments with the driver, please," she said. The man took a bow and closed the door behind him.

„Thank you!" Kazuha sighed relieved. „I'll pay you back later because I think I don't have enough cash for it in the purse."

„No need to rush," Sonoko declared offhanded and moved out of the bed. „But why are you here so early? I thought you at Heiji's place. He could have driven you here later."

„Well, umm…I-I didn't want to bother him. And I really want to go home now, soo…," she answered cagey.

„And he didn't want to bring you. That's really…."

„I didn't ask," Kazuha cut her off. „And he was still sleeping. Could you please give me my purse. I've got a massive heatache and I'm also very tired."

„Tired? Didn't you get enough sleep last night," Sonoko winked playfully but seeing Kazuha's embarrassed expression, she yelled, „No, you didn't! Hah, great! You two had…."

„Sonoko, my purse! Now!"

„Why so snippy? You should be more than happy. Or was it not good?"

„I really don't want to talk about it," Kazuha replied sharp. „Just give me my purse," she said exhausted, putting her palms together in a pleading gesture. Suddenly, her ripped thong, which she had hid in her fist, fell to the floor. She looked terrified to Sonoko, who first looked surprised before a smug smile appeared on her face. „Seriously?!" she chuckled. „You know, I really think Heiji's a pain in the ass. But it seems he has some _qualities _not obvious at first sight. In that point, you're very lucky."

„No, I'm not," Kazuha sighed deeply.

Sonoko frowned. „What happened?"

„You know, I really …"

„Come on. I promise I won't tease you. Let's sit down and talk. I order breakfast. And some headache pills," she winked.

Kazuha nodded finally and took a seat on a sofa close by. When she was about to start, Sonoko's phone ringed. „That can wait," she rejected with a shrug.

* * *

_Great! Not even Sonoko, _Heiji cursed, walking through the living room just wearing some boxer shorts and staring on his cellphone. He tried another time but with no success. Crossing arms before his bare chest, he frowned. _When Kazuha's not with Sonoko, where else could she be without money or keys?_

When Heiji woke up twenty minutes ago, he assumed that Kazuha might be in the bathroom or kitchen or somewhere else in his appartment. But after looking in every room and not finding her, he noticed that also her clothes were gone. What bothered him the most was that she didn't leave a note. Nothing to tell him where she was. More than unusual. And to be honest: he was worried. _What if something happened to her? And why did she leave the appartment? Where did she go? Public transport wasn't an option without money. Taxi? Maybe but she also needs to pay in the end. By foot? Most logical but not very effective. Her appartment and Sonoko's place were too far away. Especially with the high heels she wore yesterday. And she couldn't go int the flat. To Ran? Hmm, not too close but also not too far away. _Heiji paused for a moment, knowing that Shinichi gonna be pissed for disturbing them. But it was more important for him to know if Kazuha was alright.

„I really hope you have a really good explanation for calling on _this _morning," Shinichi bluffed into the phone as a greeting. „Like you're kidnapped by a bunch of terrorists or hanging off of a cliff."

„Is Kazuha with you?" Heiji asked, letting the comments unnoticed.

„WHAT! Are you serious?! Why should she? No, it's just me and my wife trying to enjoy our first morning as married couple," he replied snappy. „Thought about looking into her appartment?"

„She can't be there. Yesterday she forgot her purse with the keys and so on and stayed at my place. But she's gone now and I have no idea whereto. And Sonoko-san took her purse but I can't reach her," he replied in a worried undertone.

Shinichi inhaled deeply. „What have you done?"

„What?! Me?! Nothing!"

„But when she left without an option to go somewhere else, there has to be an extraordinary reason for this behaviour. And I assume the reason is you."

„No, it's not!" Heiji replied grumpy.

„But what else? The past proves that it's always you who upset her."

„What!? NOOO! This is not…you are so….," he took a deep breath, trying to get the raising anger under control. _Calm down! Arguing with Shinichi won't help. _After another deep breath: „I'm absolutley not in the mood for this! I'm really worried about her. Could you tell me if you hear something?"

„Sure."

„Thanks." Heiji hung up, more pissed than ever. _Why is everyone blaming me all the time? Kazuha left without a word and I'm the jerk. Nice! _He stood in his living room, not sure about the next step. _Okay, let's see. She doens't know much people in Tokyo. In Osaka but not here. Where the hell did she go? And why? Was it really my fault like Shinichi assumed? But I didn't do anything? Really!_ _And she couldn't blame me for yesterday night! I desperatley tried to be a gentleman and not taking advantage of her condition. But it was really impossible! Wanna see a man who can stay strong when the woman he loves takes all her clothes off and kisses him senseless. By the way, she didn't complain. Rather the opposite, _he smiled mischievous but shaking the head in the next second. _Stay focused. Other things are more important right now. It does not help anything, I have to search in the immediate vicinty for her._ Heiji headed to the bedroom for some clothes to put on.

* * *

„Wow, I had no idea that you would do that," Sonoko declared, listened to Kazuha for the last fifteen minutes.

„Me either. But it was like my brain was switched off," Kazuha shaked her head in disbelieve.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Sonoko's mother appeared, a phone in hands. „Sonoko, could you for once answer the calls on your phone. Ran called me. She said she tried to contact you several times," she criticized her daughter. „Here," she handed it over.

„Sonoko?" Ran's voice was heard.

„Yeah, is something wrong?"

„I just want to know if Kazuha-chan's or was with you?"

„Yes, she's here."

„Oh, that's great. Heiji-kun is searching after her. He said she had disappeared all of a sudden and is very worried about her. Could you tell her to give him a call?"

„Sure."

„Thanks, bye!"

„Bye"

Sonoko gave the phone back to her mother who disappeared without another word. Then she looked on her own. „Puh, got a few calls in the meantime. From Ran-chan and also from Heiji-kun…"

„Heiji called you?!" Kazuha's head shot up.

„Yeah, Ran-chan said he is searching after you. God, he's so annoying. Couldn't he wait until at least half a day to talk to you?"

„Umm…maybe, because I didn't leave a note so he doesn't know where I am…," she replied ashamed, feeling even more like an idiot. „God, I can't talk to him right now!" Covering her burning cheeks with her hands.

„Wow! You didn't! That's tough and somehow cool. You're like a maneater. Take whoever you want, use him and disappear in the morning without remorse. I want that, too!" Sonoko looked dreamy into the distance.

„Are you nuts?! At first, I'm not a maneater. I don't do this constantly! It happened in a tanked condition with the man I know since childhood and the only one I ever had sex with. And second: what are you talking about? You don't want to sleep with a complete stranger. You love Makoto-san!" Her headache seemed to got stronger through this conversation.

„Yeah, but….I'm tired of waiting!" She flopped melodramatically on her bed, spread-eagled. The next second, she was up again, a conspiratorial smile on the face. „Do you think that what you did would also work with Makoto?"

„What?!" Kazuha's jaw dropped down. „I didn't…That wasn't planned! I didn't thought this through. It just happened."

„I got that but it was very effective in the end."

„If you want to call utterly embarrassement on my side effective, yes it was," Kazuha replied snippy. „Also considering the fact that I might not look into his eyes again without an overwhelming feeling of shame."

„Come on! You didn't shackle and rape him. If he wouldn't want to, he hadn't done it, right?"

„Maybe…," she commented cagey. But…," inhaling deeply," I don't know. Just need a bit space from him to regather my thoughts."

„If you think so but you need to tell him that you're alright. It's the least you can do at the moment."

„Yeah, you're right. But I don't want to talk to him."

„Send him a message: I'm alive. Bye!" Sonoko smiled cheeky. „Then you gonna help me with a new plan for Makoto. I thought…"

_Oh shit! Let's scram! _„You know, I need some rest now. Let's do this another day, okay? And thanks for taking care of my stuff. Bye!" Kazuha grabbed her purse and left the room before Sonoko got a change to reply something.

Downstairs, she asked the butler for a train station or cab stand close by. Fortunately, there was a train station not far away. But the man informed her that Sonoko already arranged a ride for her with the family's chauffeur. Now, she felt a bit remorseful for her sudden escape. She promised herself to make it up to her another time.

When Kazuha sat in the backseat of the car, she stared absentminded outside, her phone in hands. She had no idea what to write to Heiji. Knowing that she had to but having no words. Didn't know that Heiji was in the same position, sitting on his couch also with his phone. Because of Ran, he knew that Kazuha had been with Sonoko. The first relief was now replace by other feelings. Incomprehension and also a bit anger. Asking himself several times why she did that. Why did she leave after this night? When he fell asleep yesterday, he was incredibly happy. Certain that they did a huge step in their relationship. But now, the feeling of uncertainty and fear which had accompanied him over the last weeks came back, stronger than ever. _What if she thinks it was a mistake? What if she realised that she doesn't feel the same way for me like I do for her? We were separated for so long. Or her feelings changed because she couldn't forgive me for my involvement in her imprisonment. My own father didn't. Why should Kazuha? _He felt exhausted by now. _Why can't life be simple?_ The only thing he was certain about was that he missed her. _Maybe a short message. To check out the atmosphere. But what?_

After a minute, he decided to be honest. I MISSED YOU THIS MORNING WHEN I WOKE UP, he typed, then paused. _Should I really send that? Maybe to much pressure for her. No, I'm tired of this. DO IT! _Heiji was about to push the send button when a new message came. From Kazuha. DRIVING HOME NOW. NEED SOME REST. LET'S TALK SOMETIME. BYE!

_Seriously! After everything that happened, she sends me that! Like I'm not more than a casual acquaintance she wants to get rid of very fast._ Heiji removed his former message, just writing OKAY and sent it back to her, before throwing his phone through the room. „It's alright. I don't want to talk to you, either," he snapped into the direction where it had landed. Then, he took a beer out of the fridge before slouching on the couch and switching through the channels to distract his mind.

* * *

Two days later, Kazuha sat together with Ran and Sonoko in the living room of the Kudo's. Ran asked for help with writing thank-you cards for the wedding presents. Shinichi popped off as fast as he could, saying something about an emergency meeting with the club. Although his wife looked through his lie easily, she let him of the hook, also glad to have a nice afternoon chat with her friends. And after Kazuha was sure Heiji wouldn't show up, she agreed to help.

„Wow, there're a lot of people, " Kazuha studied the name's list Ran had made for them.

„Yes! It was really overwhelming how many people presented us. So very nice," Ran smiled warmly.

„How many guests…?" Kazuha was about to ask.

„About 80. But there are also people who just send us somehing, so I have to write about 150 thank-you cards," Ran answered, still smiling.

„ That's readily comprehensible. I have about 500 people for my wedding," Sonoko said with a shrug.

„Your wedding?!" Ran and Kazuha looked astonished to their friend.

„Yes! My and Makoto-san's wedding," she nodded in approval.

„Did I miss something?" Kazuha made a silly face while Ran made a happy scream and jumped over to her friend to hug her euphorical. „Oh, I'm so happy for you, Sonoko! When did he propose? Tell us everything!" Ran shouted.

Sonoko shoved her away, shaking her head. „No, he didn't. I meant, when we're going to get married, there will be 500 guests."

„Huh?!" Kazuha's expression got even sillier while Ran took place again. „Have you already planned your future wedding?"

„Of course!" Sonoko replied wholehearted, as if it would be the most natural thing in the world. „Me and my mother! We are prepared for every situation. Four different locations, so we're able to cover every season of the year considering that we don't know when Makoto-san is going to propose. But when he does, the wedding will be four weeks after. That's settled. A woman have to be prepared!" Sonoko raised her fist confidently, a resolute expression on her face. „And to get Maokoto-san on the right track, I think I'll try Kazuha-chan's trick."

„Kazuha-chan's trick?" Ran looked baffled.

„I have a trick?" Kazuha had no idea what she was talking about.

„Of course! At the wedding! When you seduced Heiji-kun…"

„You did what?!" Ran yelled shocked.

„SONOKO!" Kazuha screamed red as a beet. „How could you?! I trusted you not to tell anyone!"

„And I didn't! But it's Ran-chan, " she tried to justify herself.

„But it doesn't mean that wouldn't be less embarrassing for me. Don't you really get it?! REALLY!?" she yelled accusing. „Oh, and I didn't seduce him, " she added in Ran's direction.

„Guys, what is going on here? What are you talking about?" Ran looked bewildered at her friends. Sonoko seemed very busy with one of the card in front of her while Kazuha looked hurt in another direction. „Please, Kazuha-chan. I won't tell. I swear," she asked softly.

Kazuha's face showed the inner battle she fought. A minute passed while non of them said a word.

„Fine," Kazuha sighed. „But you won't tell. Not like someone else." She glanced reproachfully over to Sonoko who at least had the tact to look guilty. She summarized the important facts for Ran who listened with wide eyes.

„Wow," was everything she was able to say when Kazuha ended.

„See! Worked with the detective freak, will also work with Makoto-san," Sonoko nodded enthusiastic.

„I think I'll make some tea for us, okay," Kazuha replied weary and stood up.

„Sure, if you want to," Ran looked concerned after her while Sonoko kept babbling.

After starting the water boiler, Kazuha leaned against the kichen counter, inhaling deep. She felt so exhausted at the moment. The last days had been a real rollercoaster of mixed emotions for her. And it seemed that today wouldn't be an exception. _I really need to get used to it. It just happened and I have to except that. And someday, I also have to face Heiji again. Can't hide forever. Maybe for a few more days but not forever. But today, I can face Sonoko and Ran. _Standing tall, Kazuha walked out of the kitchen back to her friends.

While turning around a corner, she saw a bunch of people at the entrance of the living room, walking in. The whole detective club, headed by Shinichi with Heiji right behind. Her eyes widened in shock by his sudden appearance. Not sure what to do, she paused in the movement, just a few metres away. When Heiji looked casually into her direction, his face showed the same surprise as hers. Suddenly, Kazuha turned around and walked into the direction, she came from.

Now, Heiji was completely taken aback. _Oh my god! She is not really running away from me, is she?! _Anger built up inside him. _Are we really on such point now?! Oh no missy, say good-bye to that!_

„Kazuha!" he yelled over the whole floor while following her. The young woman gave a jump. _Shit! _She cursed silent and stopped in the movement before turning around, facing her friend. „Oh, hey Heiji! I haven't seen y…."

„Yeah! Can stop your fake surprise. Not buying it," he cut her off harshly. „You're avoiding me!" he declared, crossing arms before his chest.

Kazuha looked sheepishly to the side, knowing that her face would show the truth of his words. „No, I'm not!" she replied stubborn, jutting her chin forward like a little girl. Heiji's response was a snarky snorting. „ I think we really have to talk."

His voice changed into the tone she knew far too well. The tone he uses when he is questioning a suspect. At this point, he is like a bulldog, gets his teeth into it and won't let go until a final success. _Great! Now, he treats me like a criminal subject, _she concluded unhappy, feeling extreme self-conscious under his scrutinizing look. „I want an explanation about your behaviour back then. And don't even try to play dumb, Kazuha. You know exactly what I mean." Suddenly, Kazuha's head jumped up, panic showing in her eyes. _Oh god, he wants an explanation! How can I explain my behaviour? You know, I was angry at you and jealous of Mio so I really hit the bottle. Unfortunately, my dignity was also flushed down my throat with a lot of long island ice tea. And since I have a huge crush on you and found you more than hot in your suit, I saw no problem in throwing myself at you like a needy slut! Yeah, doesn't sound pitfully, _she commented sarcatically. „You know…umm….Heiji… I…umm...," she beat around the bush with burning cheeks, examining the floor closely.

Heiji observed the changes in her face with a slightly confused expression. Not understanding why she looked so embarrassed because of her sudden dissapearance in the morning. Not leaving him a note was mean but that level of embarrassement was even for Kazuha too much. He took a step forward, putting on hand on her upper arm, the other under her chin, forcing her to look up. The fear and self-consciousness in her eyes made his anger dissapear. His hand wandered up to her cheek, stroking the skin with his thumb. „Hey, I didn't want to scare you, " he whispered tenderly. „Sorry." Kazuha's expression softened a bit, showing him a sheepish smile. „I just want to know how I should interpret your behaviour, 'zuha."

_He's working with dirty tricks, _Kazuha sighed heavily. Using the familiar form of her name, whispered in a tender and affectionate tone, was hard to resist. „ Heiji", she started. „ I …"

Suddenly, a sneezer brought their attention away from each other. They looked into the direction where it came from and found the whole detective club plus Sonoko and Ran standing at the entrance of the living room, observing the couple at the other side of the hallway with huge curiosity. „Hey! Stop staring, you bakas!" Heiji yelled annoyed into their direction. Got caught red-handed, the group dissolved immediately, trying to show a put-on disinterest. Except of two people: Sonoko kept standing at the doorframe, a curious expression on her face. Mio was close by but her look couldn't be more different. Hurt and sadness was relected in it, making Kazuha very uncomfortable. She turned her face back to Heiji who still looked at the two girls. But his expression showed very clear which one he had in focus. Kazuha knew this look way to good now. The Sonoko-is-a-pain-in-the-ass-look.

„Maybe we should talk later. With more privacy," Kazuha offered. He looked back to her, suspicious. She sighed. „I won't go away. I promise." He wasn't convinced. „I won't!" she looked straight in his eyes, determination showing in them. After a few seconds, he nodded in agreement.

„Okay. I think I gonna go back to the kitchen to prepare tea for all of us," Kazuha turned around while Heiji made a last look at her before walking to the living room. Back in the kitchen, she needed a minute to calm down and regather her thoughts.

„Hi," someone said. Kazuha's head turned to the door where Mio leaned against. Suddenly, Kazuha felt very self-conscious. As always when she was close to her. The feeling of not be able to compete with her. In any way. Her beautiful face, her silk long hair and her perfect figure, highlighted in a lovely dark blue dress which flattered her light blue eyes. Kazuha on the other side felt extremely chubby. The weight gain of the last months did bother her much more than usual. Suddenly, she remembered that also Heiji commented it a few weeks before. _I'm pretty sure he never complained about her figure, _she thought bitter.

„Hi," Kazuha replied, not sure what to say to her. „Do you want to help with the tea?" was the first thing that crossed her mind as a suitable conversation starter.

„Not really. Actualy, I want to talk to you," Mio replied, pushing herself away from the door frame and took a few steps in Kazuha's direction.

_Oh, I have a bad feeling. _„Really? About what?" Kazuha tried to sound relaxed.

„About Heiji."

_Of course! Huge surprise! What comes now? Does she want to throw down the gauntlet and make our competition about him official?_

„I want you to release him from his guilt feelings to you,"Mio continued, arms crossing.

„What?" Kazuha was completely startled by her words. Expected anything else but that. „What are you talking about?"

Mio was about to give a snide remark, but looking in Kazuha's face, she saw true lack of understanding. She always thought to have a crafty love rival but the woman in front of her didn't fit into the pattern. „I mean your prison term. You know that Heiji is blaming himself for that. More than just a bit," Seeing Kazuha looking guilty to the side, Mio noodded in approval and continued. „He feels responsible for you. For your happiness. And he would do whatever it takes to make it happens. Even if that means being in a relationship he doesn't want."

The last sentence made Kazuha's head jump up, looking shattered.

„You two had a teenager romance but face it: It's over now. Past. Time to move forward for you two. But Heiji can't. He feels obligated to you and would never reject when you wish a relationship with him. Even without considering his own feelings," Mio expression saddened. „Since two years I'm waiting for him now. And I know he wants to be with me, too. But we couldn't make it official because you never let him off the hook. If….if you really have feelings for Heiji, as a friend or more, you have to let him go. Let him be happy of his own choice."

* * *

I know, mean cliffhanger ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

Surrised that I update the next chapter so soon? Yeah me too ;) I was so eager to write the last part. It was in my mind for weeks and could get out finally. Got much more room in my head now, hehe! ^-^ But it also because of the nice comments I get from you guys. When I know someone likes my story and wants to know who it's continues always gives me a push to write, so thank you for that :)

But I'm afraid the next chapter will take a bit longer. Lots of work piled up and waits to be done :(

* * *

Mio walked down the corridor after her conversation with Kazuha. Didn't proceed the way she had imagined. Kazuha had been really surprised and shocked about her words. Mio didn't know her well. They never talked except of a bit small talk. Most stuff about her, she knew from Heiji. But she didn't seem to be the weasely bitch Mio had imagined. The one who tried to get between her and Heiji on purpose. If things had turned out different, they might have became friends. Maybe. And now, Mio felt a bit guilty for talking to Kazuha like this. Making her feel miserably. But she had to. She watched the whole scenario since two years and the last month had been the worst. And Heiji wouldn't say a word, so it was up to her. She inhaled deeply, glad to have it off her shoulders. Next step, talking to Heiji.

Surprisingly, she met him at the corridor. „Oh, hey...", Heiji said while passing her and walked in the direction where the kitchen was.

„Heiji-kun!" Mio called after him.

He stopped on his way and turned to face her. „Yeah?"

„Do you have a moment?"

„Umm...," he was thinking. Actually, he decided to go to Kazuha and finally talk to her before something else came in the way again. Like most of the time. „Actually, I was on the way to Kazuha, soo…."

„But it's important. Please!" Mio insisted, making a serious face.

„...well, okay," Heiji sighed.

They went into a room close by. It was a small on with a lot stuff standing randomly around. _Maybe a storage room, _Heiji assumed while taking a look around. „So, tell me: what's so important?" he turned to face Mio.

„Well…umm," she started, suddenly a bit insecure. „Something that weighs heavily on my mind for quite a while. I-I think we should act on our feelings…"

„…act on our feelings…", Heiji repeated the words slowly, not a gleam of idea what she meant with that.

„Yes! I'm really tired of playing dumb."

„…playing dumb…", Heiji didn't play, he honestly was clueless.

„We should make it official."

„…make it official…", he should really stop repeating everything he didn't understand. But what was the goddamn topic of the conversation? He felt like he had missed an important part.

„Do you think that too?"

_Do I? Maybe. Maybe not. Would be easier if I would know what is going on. _Mio looked at him in irritation. Probably, his face reflected his thoughts and made a complete dumb expression.

„You know…that-that we're in love", she explained, slightly blushing.

„WHAT!?", Heiji yelled, every color disappearing from his face. „We are….. WHAT?!"

„Umm..yes", Mio answered, slightly confused.

„But….what are you….this is…", Heiji tried hardly to get his mind together. „We're friends," he finally managed to say. „And I-I love Kazuha."

Mio made a face. „You don't have to pretend in front of me. I know that you just want to be honourable."

_Honourable?! With what?! _he scratched his head. _This conversation is so much out of control!_

„Mio-chan, I have honestly no idea what are you talking about. Seriously! I'm in love with Kazuha since….," he couldn't really say. Since their childhood when he saw her at the temple in Kyoto? Maybe even before. He couldn't tell. „…since forever. I'm really sorry, Mio-chan, but our relation was just friendship on my side. Never more."

Heiji felt bad being so straightforward. Even more when he saw her hurt expression. But he had to be honest. Anything else would be even meaner.

„But Heiji-kun, I don't understand. I-I thought there is something between us. I mean, since we met, we have been close to each other and spent a lot of time together. Even after Kazuha moved to Toyko, you chose me before her. Like the welcome party for Kazuha where you rather sit with me than her. Or Shinichi-kun and Ran-chan's wedding, where you prefered dancing with me, stayed at my table an so on."

The arguments were indeed well-founded, he couldn't deny. He had paid far too little attention to his behaviour. Shinichi had warned him but he didn't listen. _That smart-ass, _he thought grumpy. _Not easy with people like Shinichi and Mio who pay much more regards on small details than others and then rub your nose in it. Being friends with detectives suck! _

„It's so obvious you have no real intention with her", Mio continued.

_What?! NO! _„That's bullshit!" he called annoyed, making her jump on the sudden outburst.

„Are you going to say you just played with my feelings", Mio whispered with tearful eyes.

_Holy shit! I got myself into a pretty stupid situation. _„Mio-chan, I'm really sorry! I never meant to hurt you. I just…", Heiji started, making a few steps in her direction but she backed away from him. Suddenly, she slipped and lost balance. While seeking for support, her arm crushed into a glass cabinett close by. The flinders cut deep into her skin, a lot of blood poured out of the wounds. She plumped down on the ground, looking stunned at her arm.

„Holy shit", Heiji muttered. Mio raised her head, panic reflecting in her eyes. Her face white as a sheet like she was about to faint any second. „Mio-chan, calm down. Everything will be alright, okay? Just don't panic", he said comforting, examining the arm. One of the pieces of glass had cut an artery. He had to find something to staunch the bleeding. Looking around, Heiji found a bunch of white laced tablecloths which he took without hesitation and wrapped it around her arm.

„Okay, try to give pressure on the wound and I'll be back in a sec. Just calling ambulance," Heiji was about to get up.

„No!" she screamed, her voice unusally high. „Don't leave me alone." She looked extremely terrified.

„But I…", Heiji didn't know what to do. She needed help. „Okay, I'm not leaving you. I just…," he walked over to the entrance. „SHINICHI!" he yelled over the corridor in a volume that the whole house trembled. Then he walked back to her and continued to put pressure on the wound. After a few seconds, Shinichi appeared. „Are you nuts? Why are you….", he broke off in mid-sentence. „My god, what's going on here?"

„Mio-chan cut her arm. Call ambulance and get a first-aid kit," Heiji summarized the most importans points. His friend just nodded and left immediately. The next second, Heiji heard him calling after Ran.

* * *

Kazuha sat on the kitchen table, deep in thoughts. The talk with Mio stirred her up a lot. She didn't know what to think about it. Was it true? Kazuha couldn't deny that Heiji liked Mio and spent a lot of time with her. Way too much. But did he love her? And would he put his true feelings beside and stay with Kazuha out of obligation? Or was it just some crazy talk from a desperate love rival? She couldn't tell. There were plausible arguments for both theories. _God, I should have stayed in bed. Today sucks! _

Turmoil from the corridor pulled her out of her thoughts. First, he heard Heiji yelling after Shinichi who called Ran's name shortly after. What the hell is going on? Another argument between the two _great detectives_? Despite the shattered state of mind, she decided to take a look. In the hallway was a knot of people formed around the portal of a room close by, all eyes focused about the happenings inside. Coming closer, she spotted Sonoko who craned her neck in idle curiosity like a giraffe to not miss anything important. Beside her was Sousuke which face showed great anxiety but Kazuha also saw rage in it. She didn't know why. Taking also a look into the room, her eyes widened in shock. Pieces of class and blood everywhere. She saw Heiji and Mio sitting on the floor, their clothes full of blood and Ran in front of them with a first aid kit, bandaging Mio's hand. But what really made her heart stop was something else. Heiji hold Mio protectively in his arms, her head resting confidently on his chest. The picture was nearly impossible to bear.

„Luckily, Heiji-kun had prevented further blood less," Ran said, showing Mio a constructing smile. „It requires a few stitches but will be okay again."

„Stitches?!" Mio yelled with fear, looking up to Heiji.

_Being afraid of needles, are we? _Kazuha couldn't supress a bitchy comment in her head. But when she saw Heiji stroking softly over Mio's hair and murmering a „It's alright. I'm coming with you.", she felt someone ripped her heart out of her chest and crushed it merciless. She took a few step back, not able to watch the scene any second longer. Standing there and just noticing her surroundings as a sideline. Not the arrival of the ambulance or the dicussion of Shinichi and Sousuke following after. Just the appearance of Sousuke in front of her brought her thoughts back. „Are you coming with us?" he asked, looking intensly in her eyes.

„Whereto?" Kazuha asked irritated.

„To the hospital. Heiji and Mio are driving in the ambulance and Shinichi and I following in his car. Are you coming with us?" he asked again.

Kazuha wanted to give a snippy answer, asking him why the hell she should want that. But the look in his eyes made her stop. There was a desperate plea in it which was hard to ignore. She didn't know what he was up to but nodded in agreement despite the fact that every fibre in her fight against the idea.

After the ambulance left with the two passengers, Shinichi, Sousuke and Kazuha were about to leave the house, too. But Shinichi paused to exchange a few words with Ran. „I'll give you a call when we get any news, okay? And…," he gave a side-look to the rest of the detective club and Sonoko.

„I'll handle it," Ran winked with a conspiratorial smile. Shinichi returned her smile. He put a hand around her waist and placed a soft kiss on his wife's lips. „You know, you should be more worried about the now ruined expensive lace tablecloths your mother loves so much," Ran muttered mischievous after he released her mouth. „Oh God!" Shinichi groaned. „She's gonna kill me!" „No, she won't! I'll tell her." „Really?" Shinichi asked relieved. „Yes. She would never be angry with her dauther-in-law who endures her exhausting son," Ran winked again. Shinichi put on a fake indignation but suddenly changed into a naughty smile. „Exhausting, hmm?", he smirked. „I didn't mean **that**!" Ran blushed slightly, failing to suppress a smile appearing on her lips. „Yeah, right! I think we should talk later about the ways I _exhaust_ you," he winked and kissed her again, this time longer and with more demand. When they parted, he whispered a „I love you" in her ear before leaving the house.

* * *

In the hospital, they found Heiji sitting in front of a treatment room. „They examine her arm right now," he pointed to the window in the wall where they saw Mio laying on a bedside, a doctor and two nurses bending over her arm. „The doctor said the blood loss was tolerable so she doesn't need a blood transfusion but want to keep her here overnight. Just to be sure. I'll go in again to hold her hand. Because of the stitches," He rolled his eyes in fake annoyance. But only Shinichi smiled back, Kazuha was petrified while Sousuke looked daggers at him.

„Good, I'll call Ran and tell her," Shinichi walked down the corridor while Heiji was about to enter the treatment room again.

Kazuha and Sousuke stood int the hallway for a few minutes, not sure what to do next. „Hey, let's get some coffee or tea. They won't miss us," Kazuha proposed. Sousuke just nodded grimly and followed her. They walked in silence to the elevator but when the doors closed and they stood alone in the small room, Sousuke burst out. „He has to hold her hand, pah! He is a complete ahou! I would really like to….", he made a few punches in the air, imagining to hit Heiji's face.

Then realisation hit her. „You're in love with Mio-chan!" Kazuha burst out.

* * *

Mio and Heiji were alone in the room after the doctor finished his care and the nurses left to prepare Mio's room for the night. Now, the awkward atmosphere from their previous talk was back. Heiji stood in the middle of the room, hand in his trouser pockets while Mio now sit on the daybed, looking to the side.

„I-I'm sorry, Heiji," Mio was the first to manage to say something. „I had a bit time to think and I…you never made any promises to me. I think I just imagined something that wasn't there," she whispered abashed.

„I'm sorry, too. Maybe I have sent ambiguous signs to you. After…when Kazuha was gone, I might subconscious searched for replacement. I mean she was my girlfriend and also my best friend. It worked for us back then. Maybe I alternated the roles in our friendship sometimes and confused you. But I never meant to hurt you," Heiji explained downcasted.

Mio swallowed hard. Getting revealed that she was just a replacement for Kazuha wasn't easy to stand. „I understand", she replied hoarse. After a moment of silence, she continued. „M-maybe we could be friends again someday. Not now! I need some time but…"

Heiji nodded with a smile. „I would like that. But now, you should rest, okay, " he winked and walked to the door.

„Umm, Heiji?" Mio whispered.

„Yeah?" he turned around, looking at her.

„I-I thought, umm…I know we will never be…I…um..we..," Mio stammered with burning cheek. Heiji had to smile on that picture, never saw her so unconfident and embarrassed. „Could we kiss? Just once!"

„WHAT?!" Now, it was his turn to look embarrassed.

„Just to know how it is," she replied shy. „ I thought about it for two years."

Should he really do that. _What about Kazuha? But we're not together at the moment. And I was a real jerk to Mio over the last two years. But what if Kazuha finds out? Besides, I don't want to kiss anyone else but her. But one small kiss won't hurt, right!_

„Okay", he nodded and walked over to her. Slowly, he bent down and gave her a small kiss on the lips. It wasn't bad but had no effect on him. When he thought about the day when he kissed Kazuha for the first time, there was a huge difference. Back then, he had butterflies in his tummy everytime they kissed. Her lips were extremely addictive and made it very hard for him to stop. A melancholy smile flashed over his features. He missed that so much. He missed her.

„But now, you need to rest. Understood!" he put a stick expression on.

„Yes, Heiji-sama", she winked, „and…um…thank you."

„No problem," he smiled and left the room.

* * *

On their way back, Kazuha bombarded Sousuke with questions. It turned out he fall in love with Mio on their first day at university. But she only had eyes for Heiji. And he was too shy to have a shot on her, also because of his corpulence. But after the huge weight loss, Sousuke got more confidence, gathered all his courage and ask Mio out. Her answer was that she likes him but likes Heiji more. He was devastated but found new hope because of Kazuha. He thought when she will be back and get together with Heiji again, Mio get over him and turn her attention to Sousuke. But nothing changed. Heiji burned the candle at both ends and didn't give up on one of the women. And now, Sousuke was extremely angry at Heiji.

What Sousuke withheld was the fact that he also liked Kazuha during their high school years. But all the guys knew that she was Heiji's girl and therefore off-limits. Even when Heiji had constantly denied that. Once, a classmate got his denial too serious and wanted to ask Kazuha out. When it came to Heiji's ears, he started an argument with the boy which ended in a proper rumble, involving the whole male section of their class. Back then Sousuke learned two things. First: Don't get in Heiji's way when it comes to Kazuha. And second: never start a fight with the captain of the kendo team.

But right now, he would like nothing more than give his friend a proper punch in the face. Heiji already claimed Kazuha for himself. Getting Mio too was so unfair. He had to let one of them go.

When they arrived the room, they saw through the window that Mio and Heiji were alone now. Both asked at the same time if they should go in, too. But then they saw Heiji bending down and kissing Mio. Sousuke's expression darkened while clenching his fists. Kazuha, on the other hand, looked devastated. Her chest tightened, made it hard to breath. Taking a few steps back, she wheezed „I-I have to…umm..…need some air," to Sousuke and vamoosed down the corridor. Sousuke looked after her with concern and empathy. He knew way to good how she felt at the moment.

„Where is Kazuha-chan going?" Shinichi appeared beside him, still his phone in hands.

„She…,"Sousuke started but got interrupted by Heiji who came out of the room this second.

„Hey guys, everything's fine now. Mio-chan needs some rest and I think we should head home," he paused for a moment, looking around. „Where is Kazuha?"

„She went down the corridor when I arrived," Shinichi replied. Both men looked over to Sousuke.

„Umm, she said she needs some air. Maybe the whole hospital atmosphere," he shrugged his shoulders in fake cluelessness. He thought he has no right to talk for her and accuse Heiji for his insensitive behaviour towards her. Even when he would love to.

„Okay. We take her on our way out and I'll drive you guys home. Heiji's the closest, then Kazuha and Sousuke. Fits perfect," Shinichi announced.

„But I have to come with you home. My car's still in your driveway," Heiji pointed out.

„Oh right. Hmm, let's see. How should we drive then?"

„Why don't you two drive to Shinichi and get the car while Kazuha and I take the train? Station is not far away and it wouldn't take much time. Ten minutes maybe. And Shinichi don't have to drive during rush hour," Sousuke interfered.

„But it's not…" Shinichi wanted to waive it off but Sousuke continued. „And I think Kazuha will appreciated the walk to the station. Driving in a car when you're unwell is not the best option."

„I think we should ask for her opinion. Then we can decide," Shinichi replied.

Kazuha liked Sousuke's idea. She still looked pretty shattered and despite the fact that Heiji would rather make sure by himself that she came home safely, he didn't want to argue with her while she felt bad. So, he had to let her go with Sousuke even when he had a mixed feelings about it. Couldn't tell why but it was there. But Kazuha promised to send him a message when arriving home.

* * *

When Kazuha looked in the mirror the next morning, she blinked twice. Feeling more miserable by seeing her puffy face and red eyes in it. The worst of all nights laid behind her. Not able to find sleep, she kept thinking about the recent events, about Heiji and their relationship, Mio and her words to Kazuha, Mio and Heiji, and in the end about the only right thing to do. After realizing that, she cried for the rest of the night.

She decided to take a long, hot shower in the hope that would turn her face back into humanlike appearance. She had a date with Sousuke later. They arranged it yesterday on their way home. It was nice to talk with someone who got through the same heartache. She was very thankful about his quick-wittedness yesterday. Kazuha hadn't been able to sit in the same car with Heiji and Sousuke had known that.

Going back to the mirror, this time showered, dressed and styled, she looked much better. Not like her normal self but much better. And ready before Sousuke will appear. When her phone rang, she thought he might call to tell that it's gonna be late. But the display revealed Heiji number. Honestly the last person she want to talk to but it was the perfect option to define the boundary. _But not today. __**Then, it's done and you can get over it.**__ I will never get over it. __**Of course, someday.**__ Someday, pah!Never! __**You know, you have to. **__But not today. __**It will hurt, no matter when. Do it! **__NO! __**When you truely love him, you have to! **__Just screw you! _was the inner conflict she fought. Finally, she pressed the answer button.

„'zuha?" Heiji asked unsure.

„Yeah!"

„Oh, Hey! Just call to check on you. Are you feeling better today?"

„Yes, thank you," she lied.

„Great! I thought we could meet later and talk. Umm…about us," the uncertainty in his voice was good covered but Kazuha noticed it after all. Her heart ached about the next words she had to say.

„Well, I think we can do that on the phone."

„Umm..really?" Heiji asked surprised.

„Yes. Saves us some time."

„Okeeyy...," Heiji answered wary, suddenly a bad feeling in his gut.

„Good, because I think we should be honest with each other. And that means admitting that a relationship between us has no future," She was very surprise how fluent she spoke, also with a firm voice even when her heart was close to break.

„WHAT!? NO! You…", Heiji stammered terrified.

„Yes! It was a good thing when we were 17 but we both have changed over the past years. Feelings change and hold on on a past relationship will make both of us unhappy. We have to look forward, " she continued, tears already rolling down her cheeks.

_Feelings changed! What does she mean? Does she have no feeling for me anymore?_ It was like a hard punch in the stomach. Or rather a lot of. „Kazuha, what are you saying? We-we're not past. This is nonsense! You're my best-friend and…"

„I didn't say our friendship is over. I don't want that. But our relationship. Maybe when you take some time to think about it, you'll come to the same conclusion as me," she replied toneless.

„Never! Kazuha, I come over. I want to talk to you properly. This is so not you."

_Why are you making it so difficult? Why can't you just be honest and admit that you rather want to be with Mio?This is like hell for me, _she thought desperately. „No, you can't. I have a date later," she said jaded.

„Then, tell Ran or Sonoko you can't. This is more important than some girl-talk," he started to get irritated.

„It's not one of the girls," she replied, also in irritation.

He paused a moment, inhaling deeply. „Kazuha, is there another man?" he asked dangerously quiet.

_What? Of course not, baka! It is you who have someone else. Don't cast the blame on me!_

When she kept quiet, he continued. „Kazuha, who is it? Who is that guy?"

She wanted to deny his question but changed her mind. If he thought she also had someone else, it would make it easier for him to continue with Mio. And she could also end this cruel conversation. „Does it matter, Heiji?"

„Of course, it does! Who is it, goddammit?!" Heiji nearly yelled in the phone, his hot temper hardly controlling.

„I'm sorry, Heiji. I don't have time anymore. I need to change before my date. I think we should talk in a few day when you got time to reflect the whole situation. Bye!"

„I don't need to godddamn reflect anything! Kazuha?! Hey, Kazuha?!" he yelled into a dead end.

* * *

„Moshimoshi."

„Kudo, where is Kazuha right now?" Heiji asked hectically while driving to Kazuha's appartment.

„What?! Why are you asking me all the time what Kazuha is doing? Am I her private secretary?" Shinichi asked annoyed.

„No, but your wife is a good friend of her and she might know."

„And why you're not calling her?" his friend simply asked.

„Because, she won't tell me if Kazuha told her not to. But you're her husband and have other ways to find out," Heiji replied. „So, where is she?"

„Who? Ran?" Shinichi asked stupid.

„No, ahou! Kazuha!" Heiji blaffed in the receiver.

„God, what is your problem, man? Did you two have a fight? Again?" Shinichi sighed.

„No, she..," he paused for a moment, inhaling deeply. „She has a date with some guy and I want to know whom?"

„What? Kazuha?" Shinichi was stunned.

„Yeah," Heiji answered pissed.

„Hattori, where are you?" Shinichi asked carefully.

„In my car on the way to Kazuha's home."

„Why?"

„Because maybe she's still there with him," he answered annoyed.

„Okeey. Hattori, I don't think this is a good idea," Shinichi started carefully. „I mean, if Kazuha really has a date with someone, what I honestly can't believe, than…"

„She does! She told me, damn it!" Heiji snapped back.

„Okay, calm down buddy!" Shinichi continued in a calming sound. „I don't think it's wise of you to seek for them. Your hot temper alone can be very difficult. And you're over protective and very jealous when it comes to Kazuha. The combination of these two might be dangerous."

„I'm calm and absolutly under control," Heiji replied. Which was a big lie. He was so far away from calmness, rather a constantly change in emotion between anger, rage and desperation. He won't give up to some stupid jerk. Not now. Not after what happened the past weeks. He might had accept her decision after her release from prison but not now. Not after their intimate moments and their night together. She can't tell him it was meaningless for her. He knew her too well and she wasn't a good actress.

„Yeah, right," Shinichi was highly sceptical about it. „How about this: I'm coming with you and prevent you from doing something stupid. Like killing some guy."

„I won't kill anyone," Heiji shouted indignated. _Of course not! I just want to beat him up a little for getting his hands on my woman. _„Besides, I'm nearly there and don't want to turn to get you."

„But you don't know if they are there. And when you take me with you, I'll let Ran find out where they are," Shinichi leaned back, smiling in triumph. „It's up to you."

„Fine," Heiji grumbled resigned.

* * *

Ran couldn't find out with whom Kazuha was out. But she told her that she went for a walk in the Shinjuku Gyoen park in the japanese garden section which was a huge help regarding the enormous size of the park. Although, the two men had to search. When they saw Kazuha, they hide in a bushes near by.

„Do you see him?" Shinichi asked.

„No, just form behind. We have to wait until he turns around," Heiji hissed. Kazuha and the mysterious guy stood under a cherry tree. He saw her catching some cherry blossoms and smiled thereby to the guy. The picture was like a stab in his heart.

„Hey! What are you doing here?"

The two men turned around and found an old woman behind them. Avery short, white haired person in a green-white floral kimono and a walking stick in her right hand.

Heiji took a short glance to her and turned his attention back to the persons under the tree, leaving the situation to Shinichi. „Umm, w-we're studying biologie at university and observing flora and fauna in the park," Shinchi lied out of the blue.

„You're lying. You two are voyeurs who peep behind young girls," she rasped and wagged threatening with the cane.

„No, this is a misunderstanding, really. I'm married. I would never do that," Shinichi raised his hands in an appeasing gesture. „Hattori, let's go," he hissed to his friend.

„Not until I've seen his face," Heiji answered determined.

„Great!" Shinchi sighed before the old lady hit her cane against his shin. „Ough, shit," Shinichi hopped on one leg, holding his shin with his hands.

„Stop making so much noise," Heiji hissed again, eyes still on the couple.

„Are you kiddin' me!?" Shinichi blaffed.

„Go away, you perverts!" the old woman shouted and kicked against Shinichi's other shin. The young detective managed to hop back before he got hit again. „Hattori!" he pleaded.

„It's Sousuke-kun!" Heiji shouted astonished.

„What?!" Shinichi turned around to take a look and indeed, their friend stood in front of Kazuha, smiling at her. Next, both got a fierce strike on the back. „Let's move", Shinichi murmered between clenched teeth while stroking his back.

* * *

They spent the next hours in their favourite student bar, drinking and talking. Heiji had a hard time dealing with the current events. He had thought some jackass tried his luck with Kazuha and could handle the situation easily. Like he did with the douchebag on the wedding. But it was different with Sousuke. He was a good guy and also his friend. When Kazuha liked him, there wasn't much Heiji could do. Most of his anger disappeared over the past hours and left nothing but depression and helplessness.

Shinichi watched his friend with worry. He sunked down on his chair, looking into his beer with a vacant expression. No one said a word for ten minutes now.

Three men took place at the table behind them, all in best mood. Shinichi glanced uninterested over and froze. There was Sousuke and two fellow students of them, just a few metres apart. He didn't know what to do. Should they get out of the bar? But how could he explain the sudden departure? He was worry what might happen when Heiji see Sousuke. But then it was too late.

„Hey Sousuke, I think it's your turn to buy a few rounds today," one of them laughed and slapped him on the shoulder.

„Why me?" Sousuke laughed relaxed.

Shinchi looked over to Heiji who straightened his back, listening to the conversation on the other table. His expression showed that he recognized the voices.

„Don't play dumb, man! I mean you told us about today. About your squeeze. Honestly, I envy you. She's a really pretty girl," the other one commented with a wink.

„Stop saying that! She's not my squeeze, " Sousuke blushed slightly. „We like each other but don't want to rush. She needs some time to get over Heiji-san."

„It took her much time to realize that they don't match. I admire your endurance. Any other man would have intervened earlier."

Shinichi watched his friend clenching his fists that hard the knuckled turned white. „Hattori, I think we should go", he murmered in Heiji's direction.

„But don't tell me you two just sit there and talk. You also kissed, right?" the first one smirked.

„Guys!" Sousuke got even redder.

„I knew it!" his friend howled with a bright grin. „How was it?"

That was the moment, Heiji couldn't take it any longer. He got up in a rush, his chair rumbled to the side while he turned around. He grabbed the front part of Sousuke's shirt and pulled him up in one move. Sousuke's expression showed astonishment and lack of understanding. Shinichi got also on his feet, trying to prevent the next movement but came too late. Heiji looked into Sousuke's eyes, a terrifiying expression in it before he punched him hard in hthe face, making him fly over the table against his friends. All of them landed on the floor. Heiji stood threatening over them while they got slowly back on their feet, looking dagger at him. Heiji smirked insolent. „Wanna play rough? Okay! Just bring it on!"

„Holy shit!" Shinichi muttered.

* * *

I just wanted to write a rumble scene similar like in the manga chapter 881. I love angry and jealous Heiji ^-^

I hope you're not confused about how I wrote Mio in this chapter. I never wanted her as an evil character. Heiji wouldn't befriended with such a person. But sometimes, girls do stupid and mean things when they're in love ;)


	7. Chapter 7

I know this chapter took a long time and is mch shorter than the others but I wanted to update before new year

Please don't write „when I'm going to update questions" in the reviews. I think I got more of this now for the story than comments about the story itself which is really crazy by now. If you want to know, send me a message on my account and I can asnwer that. Also because I can't answer guest reviews. This is like asking without giving me a chance to answer.

Wishing you all a Happy New Year! :D

* * *

The man throbbed his fist twice against the armor-plated door to become himself noticeable to the person behind. Then he unlocked and opened the heavy door. „Well, boy! Bedtime's over. Your're free to go." He couldn't hide a smile when he saw the young man heave himself up. _Today's youth! Nothing in mind but booze and rumble! _„No loitering!" he said louder than necessary, grinning when the young man grimaced and held his throbbing head. The older man sized him up. He really looked stove up. Hair stood on end, a bursted lower lip and bruises in his face gave him a wild appearance. He hold his right side while walking. Maybe a hard punch in the ribs from yesterday's fight he had started. The older man hadn't much pity.

Heiji walked behind the man, some trouble to keep pace with him. His side hurt a lot. He wanted nothing more than taking some aspirin and falling into his bed. He hadn't got much sleep in the cell. Wasn't the most comfortable place for a proper nightsleep. After the officer went through some formalities, he was free to go. Great! He just wanted to be alone and not think about the whole shit that had happened within the last 24 hours. When he passed the reception, a relieved feeling spread out inside his chest but got destroyed just two second later. His father stood near the entrance, hands in his pockets, exuding the same awing authority as ever. When he became aware of his son, he walked over, face unreadable.

They looked at each other for some time before Heiji broke the silence. „What are you doing here?"

„Better question would be what you're doing here, wouldn't it?" Heizo raised his eyebrow slightly. „Last night, I got a call from a police friend from Tokyo, telling me that my son got arrested for initiating a fight in a bar. Have you any idea how embarrassing that is? My own son got arrested!"

„Did you come all the way from Osaka to tell me how disappointed you're of me?" Heiji asked, rage started to build inside of him.

„I came here to get you out!"

„No need to!" Heiji replied offhand.

„Really? Without me, you would still sit in an arrest cell," Heizo clarified. His son's answer was nothing more than a undefinite shrug.

„Is that what you're doing here in Tokyo, Heiji? Living a dissolute lifestyle! Your mother and I pay for your studies, for your flat and everything else. We thought you're working hard for a good university degree. But it seems we're wrong, " Heizo shaked his head in disbelieve.

Heiji clenched his fist, lips pressing together tighlty before grimasing again. He forgot his bursted lower lip.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and Kazuha stormed inside. When she saw father and son, she walked over with rapid steps. _Oh god, what is she doing here? It's like a convention of people I want to see at least right now. The father who sees me as a big disappointment and the woman who doesn't want me. Awesome! Who comes next? My old math teacher from primary school I hated so much. _

„Heiji!" Kazuha started troubled. „I got a call from Sousuke-kun! He said you started a fight with him out of nowhere. You and Shinichi-kun! He's really upset and angry at you two. What happened? Why did you do that?!" Heiji didn't answer, eyes focusing on the floor. „Heiji!" she tried again. „Heeiijjjiii! Answer me!"

His head jumped up, the icy stare from his eyes let Kazuha back away. „Maybe Sousuke-kun got his hands on something that does not belong to him," he answered snappish, focusing Kazuha very closely who just looked clueless at him. „Don't tell me you fought over a glass of beer?" she asked doubtfully.

„Do you really do that? Playing dumb?! Really!" he yelled the last word. Kazuha and his father looked at him in confusion. „You know what?! Do it! I don't care. Do whatever you want! I'm going home now and take a nap!" Suddenly, he turned around and left without another word.

Kazuha and Heizo looked at each other, not sure what to do. „Maybe I should talk to him," she proposed. After a moment of reflection, Heizo nod. „It's seems that you two have some unfinished business."

* * *

She caught Heiji at the train station waiting for his drive home, surprised how far he came in his current condition.

„Heiji!" she called when she was only a few metres away.

„What do you want?" he snapped without looking at her.

„Could you stop being so pissed?!" she snapped back but continued peaceable. „Just want to talk. You always told me what's bothering you. We're still friends, Heiji."

„Yeah, just friends…" he snorted. „I don't think that will work. Not anymore," his voice became a bitter tone.

„Are you out of your mind?! I think you should get some rest first. We should talk when you're sober, again."

„I am **sober**! Are you going to say that it's okay when you decide to get our relationship off the table without discussion. Without asking me! But I can't end our friendship when I see no future in it?" he talked himself in rage.

„That's completly different!" she yelled back.

„No, it's not!"

„Heiji, you shouldn't make such an important decision out of rage."

Suddenly, his voice got saddened. „I don't want it out of the blue. It's a genuine decision because…," _because I realized yesterday that I will never be able to see you with another man. I can't endure that. _„….because we changed too much over the past years. I don't recognize you anymore."

„But…", Kazuha started when the train arrived.

„I think it's for the best", he cut her off, walking to the entrance without a glance back.

„Heiji", she whispered. For a moment, he stopped in his movement. The tone in her voice let him know that she was crying. The urge to turn around was overwhelming. To take her in his arms, to comfort her, to kiss her on the forehead and tell her that everything will be fine. That he didn't mean what he had said and that he loves her. But then she will tell him that she doesn't love him. That she wants Sousuke as her boyfriend and him just as a friend. The last thought in mind, he entered the train and took a seat with his back to her. He managed to sit straight until the tube left the station. Then he slumped down, buring his face in his hands.

* * *

Four days later, Kazuha ringed the door bell again and again for three minutes now. Already made a game out of it by pressing after the beat of one of her favourite songs. Which was also one Heiji hated. A gloating smile showed on her face while doing that. She had been in front of his appartment yesterday, ringing but getting no answer. Kazuha had thought that he was gone but after calling Shinichi, she knew for sure he was at home the whole time.

„Goddamn! What is it?!" came a sudden snap from the intercom.

„Let me in!" Kazuha snapped back.

„Kazuha?!" the voice sounded surprised. „What do you want?"

„In, baka!" she replied annoyed.

„I'm a bit busy at the moment. Come some….," he tried to but was interrupted by her. „If you won't let me in, I keep going with the ringing. THE. WHOLE. DAY."

She heared some grumpy noises but then the sound of the buzzer. Arriving at Heiji's appartment, the door was already opened. She entered the hallway, removed her shoes and walked over to the living room. Her friend was lounging in the sofa, watching tv. The coffee table and the floor were covered in empty takeaway and pizza boxes, bags of crisps, chocolate bars, crown caps and bottles of beer. It looked like an isle of garbage arised with the sofa as its central point and Heiji as the stranded inhabitant like Robinson Crusoe. At least he started to looked like him with messy hair, three days beard and sloppy clothes. Food debris on shirt and pants witnessed the fact that these clothes hadn't been changed over the last days. Heiji's focus laid on the screen, ignoring his recently entered guest.

Kazuha stood undecided in front of the sofa. „Well, you didn't seem to starve during the past days," she started to get his attention while pointing at the garbage isle. Heiji just gave her a short glance before getting his view back to the tv.

„Did you eat anything healthy? Like, I don't know, an apple or so? Or at least a donut with jelly inside? I mean…."

„What do you want, Kazuha?" he sighed resigned, glancing back at her. „I thought, I made myself very clear during our last discussion."

„You did," she nodded in agreement. „But after a careful consideration I decided that I won't accept it."

„'cuse me?! You won't accept…" Heiji looked baffled at her.

„Damn right, I won't," she interrupted him with determined look. „I had a talk with Sousuke-kun and think that I know why you said that. That you just overreacted and tried to push the people around you away because of the," she paused for a moment, not knowing how to discribe it," _current situation_ you're in. But I'm your oldest friend and therefore I'm gonna help you through your lovesickness. I-I'll be there for you."

Kazuha was very pleased with her statement. Even when it might be hard for her to witness his yearning after another woman, she decided that their friendship was much more important for her. And as a good friend, she had to be there for him. No matter how painful it was for herself. But the look on his face confused her. Instead of gratitude which she rather had expected, Heiji looked at her as if she had two heads or a third eye on the forehead.

„You want to help me over my lovesickness? You?! Seriously? You!?" he jumped up and made a few step in her direction. „Are you completely out of your mind?! YOU! Of all people in the world, you think it should be you? YOU! ARE YOU NUTS!?" He yelled angry, then shoke his head in disbelief before turning back to the sofa and placed himself on the armschair. „This is so ridiculous," he chuckled maddish, still shaking his head. „I think you should leave now," he continued stern, his eyes back on the screen.

„No!" she crossed her arms in determination.

„Just go…," Heiji replied with clenched teeth.

„Nooopppeee!"

„You want me to kick you out of my appartment?" the threat was unmistakable in his voice.

„You really think that scares me?" Kazuha answered, ready to bear witness to her resolve.

Then, Heiji got up and appeared in front of her in a catlike movement. It happened so sudden that Kazuha jumped back and hit against a sideboard behind her. When Heiji moved closer, he placed his hands on each side of the board so she was trapped between him and the furniture. He stood there for some time and just looked at her with an unreadable expression. Kazuha started to feel uncomfortable, searching for something to say to end this awkward moment but her mind had turned blank. She examines his face. The bruises from the fight already started to dissapear but the bursted lip was still imminent. _If it still hurts? I could find out by punchi…_

Finally, He began to speak and interupted her thoughts. „So, and how did you think you could help me with my _lovesickness_?" the last word gushed with sarcasm.

Kazuha knew he was out to start a fight and that she couldn't do much against it. „Well, I thought….umm, I…could…," her mind still let her down.

„Do what?" His face moves closer to hers while his voice turned into a whisper. „Cheer me up?" His fingers brushed slightly over her cheek before cupping her chin. „Make me feel better for a short time, hmm? A _friendly turn, _right?" Kazuha was shocked by the words. By the conclusion he seemed to get from her actual innocent offer. The hurt in her expression made him get a step back, regreting his words.

„Just go, please," he murmered sad, his eyes on the ground and hands in his pockets.

„I-I understand that you're upset because Mio-chan is now together with Sousuke-kun but It's not my fault and you don't have to be so mean to me. I'm j-just trying to help," her voice got shaky from the forming tears in her eyes. „But when you're keep going with your self-pity, it might be better if I go."

„Sousuke-kun is in a relationship with Mio-chan?!"

When Kazuha looked to him, she saw complete astonishment which caused lack of comprehension on her side.

„Why are you so surprised, Heiji? That was the reason for the fight, wasn't it? For taking the woman you want?"

Heiji's expression got even more puzzled which was a real achievement. He had the strong feeling of missing an important part of the conversation again like the discussion he had had with Mio a few days ago. „What the hell are you talking about?"

„Me? What's wrong with you? Are you drunk? Did something hit your head? Hard!?"

„I'm completely fine!" Heiji answered annoyed."But you seemed to get hit hard! Why did you say I beat Sousuke-kun up because of Mio? And why is she together with him instead of you?"

„Me and Sousuke-kun? Are you nuts? We're just friends and he's in love with Mio-chan for two years now."

„Wait a sec: does that mean I started a fight with one of my friends for no reason!?... Damn it, Kazuha!" Rage started to build inside of him. „You were on a date with him. Was that a fake? Did you try to make me jealous or what? I can't believe that! I feel like shit since then and you're walking in my appartment and telling me by the way that there's nothng between you and Sousuke-kun. Unbelievable! Is there any other man? Answer me?!"

Kazuha was completely overwhelmed. Whay did he act like she did something wrong? She got also angry bit by bit from his accusings.

„Why are you questioning me like a suspect?!" she yelled back. „You acted all lovey-dovey with Mio-chan and now you want me believe you don't have the hots for her? I'm not that stupid, baka!"

„I'm not interested in her, goddamit! I told you months before, remember?!"

„No, you didn't!"

„I said we're just friends!"

Now, Kazuha was really furious. She grabbed the next thing on the cupboard and throw it into his direction but Heiji managed to jump aside.

„Are you nuts, ahou!? That was my trophe from my last kendo tournament! You lost your mind!"

„No, I got all my senses together and therefore I'm not believe your weasel-words. You always wanted her and what happened between us was just because of your damn guilty feelings," she got another item from the board, ready to throw it again on Heiji. „But now, she moved on with another man and-and you're blaming me for it," she sobbed, hot tears running down her cheeks.

„'zuha, that's not true," Heiji started in a calm voice, holding his hands up in a pacifying gesture. „I…."

„You kissed her," she interrupted him. His surprised and guilty look said everything.

„H-How did you know?" he asked quietly.

„When you want privacy the next time, you should search for a room without a window to the hall," she answered toneless, suddenly feeling mentally tired. She put the item back on the cubboard. „I think I should go now." The sadness in her voice felt like a stitch in his heart.

„No, wait! I need to explain that. I…."

„No need to. I understood it completely." She walked into the hallway, closely followed by Heiji who grabbed her wrist, preventing any further movement. „No, you stay. And listen to what I have to say," he replied stern.

Kazuha looked down where her wrist was caught by an iron-like grip than into his face with narrowed eyes. „Let me go," she said between clenched teeth.

„I won't let go even when you beat me up."

The second, he ended the sentence, a hand darted onto his head. But he bent down before got hit, taking Kazuha's captured arm with him and caused her to lose balance. When her back hit the wooden floor, she gasped for breath. Heiji took the opportunity by using his body and hands to pin her down on the ground. When Kazuha regained her breath, she realised her trap with Heiji sitting on her, his hands holding her arms down on the floor. Her expression showed how extremely pissed she was. _I have to give her a good explanation or she's gonna kill me when I release her, _he considered a bit nervous.

„I haven't noticed her feelings for me. She…," he started.

„Then you were the only one. It was more than obvious, you master detective," Kazuha commented snippy.

„You know I'm not good at that," Heiji tried to justify himself, which earned a snort and a murmured ‚tell me about it' from the woman on the ground. „I told her that I didn't fell the same about her and the kiss was some sort of a goodbye. Nothing more, seriously!"

„Do you really want me to believe that you're not interested in a beautiful, smart, love-to-solve-crimes girl who seemed to be perfect for you?" Kazuha asked suspicious with a raised eyebrow.

„Perfect for me? We never argued. She always told me how great I am and never disagree with my opinion. It was boring sometimes…I mean she is a nice person but…not…**you**," he looked down to her with a tender expression. Kazuha couldn't help but smile because of his statement, giving him the courage to release her arms and kissing her gently on the lips.

„You're really good at solving cases…," she smiled warm while stroking over his cheek. „…but in cases of the heart, you're the biggest ahou in mankind," she continued dry-witted, patting him pitiful on the cheek.

Heiji's face showed some kind of rebellion before a smug played around the corner of his mouth. „When I honestly think about it right now, unrestricted admiration is not the badest thing," he commented with put-on pomposity. „You know, someone who doesn't talk back and….," he couldn't continue because Kazuha pulled him down and closed his mouth with her lips. Her warm and soft lips made him forget anything else and when she gently parted them, his tongue slightly moving inside her mouth to meet her tongue passionately. She slung her arms around his neck to get even closer contact and buried her hands in the softness of his dark hair. The kiss turned hotter bit by bit. Heiji let his arms wander down her body while his mouth got busy kissing and sucking on her neck. When he heard a soft moan from Kazuha's lips, something crossed his mind.

„…and you really thought after everything that happened between us over the last weeks, I'm interested in Mio-chan?" Heiji asked doubtfully. Kazuha needed a few seconds to get her mind together and recapitulate what he had said.

„Umm, well…, you're a guy after all, "she shrugged, trying to hide a smirk.

„And that makes me a hormone-driven dork!?" he replied indignant.

„Well…," Kazuha chuckled, letting her eyes wander down her body where he was still sitting on. His look followed hers and he understood.

„Bullshit," he grumbled with rosy cheeks, making Kazuha chuckling even more. Heiji got on his feet in a sec and also helped Kazuha standing up. He scratched the back of his head while looking self-conscious at her.

„How about you taking a long hot shower and put some clean clothes on while I remove your garbage isle in the living room?" Kazuha offered with a wink.

„Umm, okay. But…umm…are you going to stay?" Heiji asked with anxious in his voice and eyes.

She was surprised first but then realised how her unsettled behaviour also effected him. _He isn't the only ahou in the room, _Kazuha realized. Standing up on tiptoes, she placed a butterfly kiss on his lips. „I'm not going anywhere," she replied determined, making sure that he understood that she wasn't just talking about tonight or the next morning. His relieved smile also made the corners of her mouth turning upwards, placing another kiss on his lips but this time longer and more intense.

* * *

The End for now ^-^


End file.
